Misión
by issie Js
Summary: Isabella Swan, una chica de 22 años, es agente secreto en la CIA, su nueva mision: entrar de incubierta a una universidad y cuidar al chico EDWARD CULLEN. ¿que pasaria si en el transcurso de la mision ella se enamora de el? ¿y si edward se enterara que es agente encubierto?
1. Esto es una broma

**chic s ¿como estan? aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia nenas, espero que les guste.**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie **

* * *

**ESTO ES UNA BROMA**

**Cap 1**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté como todos los días, a las 7:00 am, tome una ducha rápido, me vestí con lo habitual vestido oscuro y tacones altos.

Mis vecinos no debían saber que yo soy un agente de la CIA, así que me vestía de esa forma para salir de aquí.

Fui a tomar mi arma, a lado estaba la foto que me tomaron la primera vez que fui al campamento, los recuerdos me inundaron por completo.

FLASH BACK

Tenía 8 años, mi padre trabajaba en la CIA.

Un día mi papa llego del trabajo, me dijo que me mandaría a un campamento para que aprendiera a defenderme, ahí enseñaban defensa personal y aparte era un buen lugar para pasar el verano.

Yo no quería ir, me quería quedar con mi familia y mis amigos, pero mi papa prácticamente me obligo.

Todo el camino fui llorando porque no me quería quedar, hasta que vi el hermoso lugar.

Era una especie de bosque, con un lago enorme, habían muchas cabañas y niños de mi edad, unos se divertían, corrían saltaban brincaban, mientras otros peleaban, parecía que entrenaban.

Mire a un chico en particular, era más o menos de mi edad, tez morena, un cabello corto negro y unos ojos hermosos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento y el solo me sonrió.

Al instante cambie de opinión y decidí quedarme.

Ese primer día iba caminando por todo el lugar para conocerlo, era muy hermoso, hasta que tropecé con una estúpida piedra, sentí como iba cayendo, y solo cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe y el moretón que esto me dejaría, pero nunca caí.

Abrí los ojos y el chico que mire al inicio me tenia sostenía muy cerca de él y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Desde entonces fue mi amigo, Jacob Black.

Ese primer verano el me enseño lo que sabía, aunque era una chica muy torpe pude aprender en un verano lo que él aprendió en 3, todos decían que yo tenía talento.

Desde entonces fui todos los años a ese campamento, con tan solo 12 años, estaba a cargo de grupos de 15 años, al igual que mi mejor amigo Jacob, o jake como yo lo llamaba.

Todos decían que era la mejor alumna que tenían, con tan solo 15 años, manejaba las mejores armas de la organización.

A los 16 años me entere que este era un campamento, para reclutar agentes que trabajaban en la CIA, los niños solo iban para que supieran defenderse ya que nunca reclutaban niños.

Yo era un caso especial, era mejor que los mejores agentes que tenían, así que tan solo con 18 años me ofrecieron formar parte de la organización, no era nada habitual que una niña estuviera ahí, me encantaba todo esto así que sin pensarlo acepte.

Fue una lucha diaria con René por que ella no quería que trabajara ahí, era un poco pesado, iba a la prepa y al trabajo, pero cuando me gradué me dedique de lleno a la CIA, de primero nadie me respetaba, yo era como la niña estúpida y bonita que traían solo por imagen, pero al paso del tiempo y cientos de palizas que les propine a mis compañeros y superiores, incluyendo a jake, me hizo respetar.

Ahora soy uno de los agentes especiales más temidos en la organización, y no los culpo, creo que todo lo que tengo y lo que soy, se lo debo a Charlie, el es mejor que yo en todo, nunca lo podre superar.

FIN FLASH BACK

Guarde mi arma y mis cosas y Salí de casa, llegue a la sede de la organización. Me dirigí a los vestidores para ponerme algo mas cómodo por que hoy me tocaba entrenar, no lo necesitaba por que como dicen aquí soy la mejor peleadora, y a veces me daba lástima mandar al hospital a algún compañero, que se creía muy machito y peleaba conmigo solo para demostrar que yo no le ganaba, aunque terminara inverso. Nadie ha podido ganarme a mí, hasta ahorita.

Me puse un top, y un short de licra.

Entrene no más de 30 minutos, hasta que llego mi jefe y mejor amigo Jacob Black.

-ya te eh dicho que tu no necesitas entrenar, eres la mejor agente que conozco.- lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-y yo te he dicho, que me gusta jugar con estos inútiles un rato.- lo dije en broma, solo para causarle un poco de risa

-ya, ya señorita presumida,¿ como amaneciste, hermosa?- me pregunto el susodicho, ya que ayer habíamos ido a una misión encubierta, y aunque no paso de algunos golpes y palabras, fue algo pesado.

-muy bien señor Black, dormí como princesa- jake solo me dio un golpecito en el hombre que por supuesto le regrese.

-bueno hermosa, la plática está muy padre, pero el director te está buscando quiere verte, creo que tiene una misión especial para ti- yo solo asentí y me despedí de él.

Al director no debíamos hacerlo esperar, el era muy gruñón y amargado, pero muy en el fondo tenía su corazoncito, yo conseguí que lo abriera un poco más.

Llegue a su oficina y le di un leve golpe.

-pasa agente 96, está abierto- el nunca me decía  
por mi matricula, solo lo hacía cuando era algo muy grave, cosa que no era tan común.

Entre y me indio que me sentara.

-me dijo el agente 52 que quería hablar conmigo señor.- decidí comportarme de la misma manera, hablarle formal ya que creo que esto es algo muy importante.

-si agente 96, vera, la quiero para una misión encubierta, necesito que entre a una universidad para cuidar a mi sobrino.-

Iba a protestar, porque yo no soy niñera de nadie, pero él no me dejo hablar.

-se que no eres niñera de nadie.- me lo dijo como si hubiese leído mi mente

-pero ellos son importantes para mí, tu eres la mejor agente que tengo en la organización, y podrás pasar desapercibida en la escuela, mi hermano a recibido amenazas de secuestro y de muerte hacia su hijo, y como comprenderás no pudo dejar que nada le pase, estuve hablando con mi hermano el doctor Carlisle Cullen, y sospechamos que las personas que lo amenazan son compañeros de su hijo, aquí te dejo el expediente de mi sobrino, te inscribiremos en todas sus clases y recuerda que tienes que estar al pendiente de él, sin que se entere que eres agente secreto.- aun no podía procesar toda la información, era demasiada para mí, yo no podía entrar a una estúpida universidad para cuidar a un niñito de papi, así que sin pensarlo me levante y hable, delo cual me arrepentí.

-disculpe señor, pero yo no voy hacer niñera de nadie, mi trabajo es algo más arriesgado, no ir a cuidar a un estúpido niñito a una escuela, cuando hay cosas más importantes, como los atentados que llegan hacia el presidente y…- no me dejo terminar cuando me grito muy furioso.

-NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI QUIERES HACERLO O NO, LE DI UNA ORDEN AGENTE 96, Y ESPERO QUE LA CUMPLA, SINO PUEDE TOMAR SUS COSAS EH IRSE, AQUÍ NADIE ES INDISPENSABLE, ASI QUE MEJOR MODERE SU TONO Y LIMITESE A CUMPLIR CON SU NUEVA MISION, QUEDO CLARO.-

-si señor.- y sin esperar alguna otra palabra, Salí de su oficina echando chispas, definitivamente  
necesitaba romper huesos o si no morirá del coraje.

Fui al área de entrenamiento y me puse los guantes, empecé a pelear con un pobre agente, que tuvo la mala suerte de estar aquí, lo noquee en con el 3er golpe. Odiaba que en estos momentos nadie me aguantara más de 3 golpes.

De pronto alguien me sometió y me tiro al suelo, intente ver la cara de mi oponente, cuando lo vi.

Jacob Black.

-por qué tan enojada hermosura, te despidieron o que paso.- me pregunto con tono de burla pero a la vez de preocupación.

Al instante lo sometí yo y ahora el estaba abajo y yo arriba de él.

-algo peor, tendré que ser niñera de un estúpido niño rico, solo porque su padre a recibido amenazas de secuestro.

Se levanto y me levante al mismo tiempo, empezamos a pelear, no supe cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que logre someterlo eh inmovilizarlo, se rindió y me sentí un poco mejor.

-agente 96, el agente 01 me mando a entregarle esto, dijo que lo olvido en su oficina.- dijo aro james vulturi sacándome de mi concentración, este chico era el tipo mandadero de todos al que le prometían ser agente algún día.

Tome los documentos que tenía en la mano y le indique con la mano que podía retirarse, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie.

Mire el sobre y en la parte superior decía.

EXPEDIENTE: EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

Y algo dentro de mí, me dijo que sería una mala idea.


	2. ¿Misión arruinada?

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos jeje xD**

**Issie**

* * *

**¿mision arruinada?  
**

**Cap 2**

**Bella POV**

Después de entrenar un poco más y de leer el expediente de Anthony, fui hablar con el agente 01, si iba a entrar a esa universidad, tendría que tomarme algunos días para ir de compras.

La ropa que tengo no es la adecuada para ir a estudiar, y también quería negociar con él, la posibilidad de arrastrar a mi mejor amiga al que sería mi calvario persona.

Sé que se molestara por pedirla a ella como mi refuerzo, pero si tengo que pasar por esto, nadie como ella para hacerlo, además yo no soy buena socializando, y ella sí, no tengo amigos más que Jacob, Emmett y Rosalie, y a ellos nos los conocí en una situación usual.

De repente vino a la mente el día en que conocí a Rosalie

FLASH BACK

Acaba de darle una paliza a un chico que quiso entrenar conmigo, la verdad me dio pena, creo que le rompí la nariz, pero así es esto, el quiso entrenar conmigo y salió perdiendo.

Me estaba quitando las vendas de las manos cuando entro una ostentosa rubia, alta muy molesta.

-no te las quites aun, quiero entrenar contigo.- lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y de enojo en su voz que me molesto.

-lo siento, si quieres entrenar conmigo tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, estoy ocupada, como comprenderás ahí agentes aquí que tenemos que trabajar.- le devolví la jugada, siendo sarcástica también.

-¿Qué me tienes miedo? Después de la paliza que le metiste a mi hermano, creo que me debes esta no.-

lo dijo una rubia muy enojada, así que el chico al que le rompí la nariz era su hermano. Su tono de voz hubiera intimidado a cualquiera pero no a mí.

-de acuerdo, me pondré mis vendas.- ella soltó una risa de victoria, y se dirigió a poner sus vendas.

Estaba lista, nos dirigimos hacia el cuadro y no se su fui yo, o varios agentes se reunieron para mirar el famoso "entrenamiento".

Sin pensarlo la rubio soltó el primer golpe, pero logre esquivarlo ahora era mi turno.

Le di una patada en un costado, haciendo que se balanceara y cayera.

-¿qué rubiecita es todo lo que tienes?- le pregunte con una risa irónica, normalmente no soy así, pero con el tono en que ella me hablo se lo merecía.

Me gire para ver a los demás, y todos los agentes estaban ahí, incluyendo Jacob, todos reían y gritaban, era claro que estaban apostando.

Me descuide y la rubio me galo una pierna logrando que cayera, me sometió y seguimos con el "entrenamiento"

Estuvimos peleando por casi una hora, estaba sin aliento.

Esta rubia era buena peleadora, debía admitirlo, seguimos peleando un poco mas hasta que en un movimiento caímos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-tiempo, espera solo un segundo.- me dijo una muy agitada y cansada rubia

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- le dije yo sin aliento.

Nos volteamos haber y sin pensarlo empezamos a reírnos, no supe de que reímos, pero ahí estábamos a risa y risa como si fuéramos amigas, así que decidí presentarme.

-Bella Swan.- le dije a la rubia extendiéndole la mano.

-Rosalie Hale.- me dijo ella, apretando mi mano.

Dejamos caer los brazos como muestra de cansancio y volvimos a reír.

-que te parece si vamos a comer algo, para recobrar energía.- me pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- le sonreí, me levante y le extendí la mano para ayudarla.

-sabes me caes bien, y peleas bien para ser una simple niña.- lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y  
las dos soltamos riendo.

-tú también eres buena, para ser una muy ostentosa rubia.- ella solo sonrió y yo también.

Salimos juntas de la organización, y desde entonces somos mejores amigas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Salí de mis pensamientos y Toque la puerta de su  
oficina.

-pasa agente Swan.- demonios, nunca sabré como le hace este hombre para saber que soy yo. Podrá leer las mentes algo así.

-señor, quisiera hablar con usted sobre mi siguiente misión.- el solo enarco las cejas y sonrió

-si agente, la escucho.

-quisiera pedirle el resto de la semana, bueno solo unas horas para preparar todo, como sabrá desde los 17 años trabajo aquí, mi guarda ropa se limita solo a vestidos, y a ropa que uso en mis misiones, no tengo nada que me haga parecer una universitaria.

El jefe solo me sonrió

-tiene permiso para faltar el resto de la semana agente Swan

-también quería pedirle, tener bajo mi mando a la agente 52.

-no veo porque necesite ala agente hale, usted es la mejor agente de la organización y nunca a fallado ninguna misión, no veo por qué pueda suceder ahora.- lo dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, ahora era mi turno de atacar.

-vera señor, siempre tengo subordinados a mi cargo, solo por si los necesito, no me gustaría que por su falta de comprensión, pase algo inesperado y la misión falle. No me agradaría que eso pase solo porque no puede poner a la agente 52 bajo mi mando.- termine de decir esto, y el jefe cambio de color varias veces, era obvio que había lastimado su ego y tendría a Rosalie conmigo.

-le avisare ala agente 52 de su nueva misión.- lo dijo sin mirarme y tomando el teléfono.

-no se preocupe señor, yo lo hare, y si usted no me necesita me retiro.

Salí de la oficina del jefe con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, al menos conseguí que mi mejor amiga estuviera conmigo.

Iba camino hacia mi oficina cuando me tope con mi mejor amiga.

-hey rubia oxigenada cuanto tiempo.-le dije con una sonrisa, ganándome una mirada amenazante de su parte.

-ok ok, perdón agente 52, puedo hablar con usted en mi oficina.- y le indique con la mano que entrara.

-claro que si morena estúpida.- sonrió y entro a mi oficina.

-tiene una nueva misión señorita hale.-se lo dije muy formal, para que pensara que sería algo serio, cuando supiera de que se trataba, seguro se molestaría.

-deja las formalidades para otro momento amiguita, estamos solas, bueno explícame de que se trata.- me pregunto una Rosalie muy contenta.

-veras querida amiga, entraremos como agentes encubiertos a una universidad para cuidar a un niñito estúpido hijo de papi, porque su padre a recibido amenazas de secuestro y de muerte hacia él.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS DICES?.- era obvio que estaba molesta

-lo siento amiguita, pero así es, mañana iremos a de compras, como veras no tengo ropa adecuada para hacerme pasar como universitaria.

Después de discutir un poco a Rosalie, y convencerla, quedamos en ir de compras mañana para comprarnos alguna ropa que nos haga parecer  
universitarias.

Después de unas horas llegue a casa muy cansada, me dirigí directo a mi cuarto y caí en la inconsciencia al instante.

.

Los días fueron pasando muy rápido, estábamos casi listas, ya teníamos la ropa adecuada y nuestra tira de materias o como sea que se llame.

Yo estaba en todas las clases del mentado Anthony, así que se supone que estaba estudiando para cirujano medico y Rosalie solo estaba en algunas clases conmigo para que no sospecharan.

Estaba aparcando mi mercedes en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Con este no hubo problemas ya que era una escuela de riquillos y la mayoría traía carros similares.

La primera clase la teníamos diferente así que bajamos de mi auto y nos dirigimos a nuestro respectivo salón.

Aun no podría creer que me hubieran asignado a esta misión, tener que lidiar con un riquillo insoportable, yo la mejor agente de la CIA estaba como niñera, era algo increíble.

Iba caminando buscando el estúpido salón, iba demasiado distraída y tropecé con alguien, bonita forma de empezar esta estúpida misión. Estaba recogiendo los estúpidos libros cuando alguien me hablo

-lo siento, discúlpame venia muy distraído.- me dijo una dulce voz, pero como estaba muy enojada empecé a hablar.

-claro que no te fijaste estu…- y me quede callada cuando lo mire, era el hombre más guapo que había visto y me sonreía de una forma  
tremendamente sexy, olvide lo que le estaba diciendo y lo que estaba haciendo.

El hermoso hombre termino de recoger mis libros, nos incorporamos y me los dio.

-Edward Cullen, para servirte.- y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Estaba anonadada por tanta belleza cuando una voz retumbo en mi cabeza, EDWARD CULLEN, es Edward Anthony o por dios, bella respira, compórtate, aprovecha este momento y trata de acercarte a él, me decía una estúpida voz en mi cabeza.

Así que el estúpido niño rico resulto ser un joven tremendamente sexy y con una voz muy adorable, no bella basta, me reprendió una voz dentro de mí, es tu trabajo, no puede gustarte tu trabajo así que concéntrate. Tengo que terminar esta estúpida misión lo más rápido posible no quiero involucrarme con él, bueno la verdad si quería pero no debía.

-bella Swan.- el me sonrió dulce mente

-mucho gusto bella, ¿eres nueva aquí? No te había visto antes.- me dijo con esa dulce voz, ahora era el momento de llevar a cabo la primera parte de mi misión, acercarme a él.

-sí, me acaban de transferir de la universidad de chicago, estoy estudiando cirujano medio y estoy perdida, no encuentro el salón.- se lo dije con un tono de desesperación, esperaba que se ofreciera a acompañarme. Tenía que hacerme amiga de él si  
quería tener éxito.

-si quieres muéstrame tus materias y yo te llevo.- solo asentí y le di la papeleta.

-perfecto, tenemos las mismas clases juntos si quieres te acompaño.- yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos al salón.

-hey Cullen ahora eres niñero.- le grito alguien, nos giramos para ver quién era.

-cierra la boca Mike, es solo una amiga que acabo de conocer.- perfecto ya me consideraba como tal, ahora será pan comido descubrir quien lo amenaza, y terminar esta estúpida misión.

-oh buenas tardes señorita.- saludo el chico acercándose a mí, conocía muy bien ese tono este chico estaba coqueteándome.

-esta hermosa chica tiene nombre.- iba a contestar cuando Edward me quito la palabra.

-déjala en paz Mike, es nueva aquí, y llegara tarde a su clase.- Mike solo se encogió de hombres y se  
alejo, no sin antes despedirse

-nos veremos pronto hermosura.- acaba de conocer a este chico y ya está irritándome, como desearía poder patearlo.

-hey hermanito ven un segundo.- grito una pequeña chica desde el otro lado del pasillo, era baja con cabello corto, muy negro parecía una especia de duendecillo.

-disculpa en un segundo vuelvo.- me dijo Edward y yo solo asentí, llegaríamos tarde a clase pero al diablo, yo estaba aquí para protegerlo.

Me relaje un poco esperándolo hasta que alguien grito.

-agente 96, que la trae por aquí.- o no, estaba perdida alguien me había reconocido, no podía perder esta misión el primer día, demonios sabía que era mala idea.

Mire en la dirección de Edward y el estaba con la pequeña chica, para mi buena suerte no había escuchado, me gire para encarar a la persona que me reconoció, y me sorprendió.

Jamás imaginé toparme con él aquí.


	3. Maldito bar

**chicas! aqui les deje el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**MALDITO BAR**

**Cap 3**

**bella POV**

!MIERDA! Que hace este estúpido aquí, giro de nuevo para cerciorarme que Edward no está cerca, y para mi buena suerte sigue con la chica pelinegra.

Corro hasta llegar a aro.

-¿qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunto, se supone que el no debería de estar aquí, aunque en realidad el no es un agente, es algún tipo de secretaria.

-disculpe, agente 96, pero aquí estudio, como vera en la organización solo soy una especie de secretario, trabajo ahí para solventar mis estudios.-  
me empezó a explicar el niño este.

-no me importa porque estás aquí, escúchame bien, no puedes decirle a nadie que estoy aquí, y mucho menos puedes estarme llamando agente, dime bella, nadie puede saber que soy un agente.- me miraba con cara de confusión en su rostro, en verdad tenía que explicarle todo¿?

-escúchame, al término de las clases te quiero en la organización, no se te ocurra decirle a nadie que soy agente, puedo hacer que te arresten y lo sabes.- el solo asintió con un poco de miedo, me gire y me dispuse a irme.

-lo siento, mi hermana me entretuvo mucho, creo que llegaras tarde a tu clase por mi culpa.- me dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-entonces tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos llegar más tarde.- le dije encogiéndome de hombres y fingiendo preocupación.

Llegamos al salón y el profesor estaba dando la clase, nos miro con algo de enojo así que me dispuse hablar.

-lo siento, soy nueva en la escuela y me perdí, mi compañero se ofreció ayudarme, lo lamento no volverá a suceder.- el profesor me miro por un segundo.

-pasen y que no vuelva a suceder.

Entramos y me dirigí a la primera mesa que mire sola, sin darme cuenta Edward estaba siguiéndome, y en un segundo estaba a lado mío.

Tenía que idear algo para no separarme de él, estar al pendiente de sus movimientos, quien se acerca, quien se aleja, tengo que descubrir que pasa aquí cuanto antes.

La clase era de cálculos, una materia fácil para mí, siempre me gustaron las matemáticas.

Mire a Edward y estaba encantado con la clase, eso significaba que le gustaban también las matemáticas, así que se me ocurrió algo.

El profesor puso unos ejercicios y empecé mi plan.

Demonios, no entiendo nada, nunca eh sido buena para esto.- y puse mi mejor cara, para parecer confundida.

-si quieres puedo ayudarte, a mí se me dan muy bien.- me dijo Edward regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, oh por dios, bella concéntrate.

-podrías ¿?, creo que después de esto tendré que contratar un tutor, es mitad de semestre y no quiero terminar reprobando la materia.- le dijo sonando lo más triste posible.

-si quieres yo puedo ser tu tutor, tengo unas horas libres después de clase, que dice.- si, mi plan había funcionado, así estaré al pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

-¿enserio arias eso?- no debía aceptar a la primera.

-¿claro que si bella, entonces empezamos a partir de mañana?

-sí, me parece perfecto.- le dije regalándome mi mejor sonrisa.

Bien, la primer parte del plan estaba hecha, ahora solo tengo que estar al pendiente de cualquier anomalía.

La mañana paso muy rápido, Edward me acompaño a todas sus clases y platicamos un poco, a Rosalie la mire en 3 clases, se la presente a Edward, y almorzamos juntos.

El are una persona seria pero alocada, él era el típico niño popular e inteligente.

Ahí Rosalie se percato de dos personas que miraban mal a Edward, y yo de otras dos, este chico en verdad era odiado aquí.

Estábamos a punto de subir a mi auto, cuando alguien me hablo.

-hola preciosa, hoy en la tarde ahí una fiesta, es una pequeña reunión no sé si les gustaría venir.- ¿este chico estaba loco? Es lunes, una fiesta en lunes, era Mike, creo que así se llamaba, detestaba lidiar con mocosos hormonales como este.

-no gracias, estoy un poco ocupada, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.- le dije en un tono no muy cortes, pero todo esto de la escuela, me fastidio un  
poco.

Subí a mi auto sin esperar respuesta y escuche como reír Rosalie.

En todo el camino, platicamos de las anomalías que encontramos, en verdad era una escuela muy rara.  
Llegamos a la organización, y fui a cambiarme, tenía ganas de entrenar un poco, pero antes iría a hablar con el jefe respecto a james.

Iba hacia su oficina cuando me tope con aro.  
-bella.- me saludo, ¿Qué se creía? Para toda la organización soy agente 96 o agente Swan.

-aro, no te confundías, mi nombre solo lo debes usar cuando estemos en la escuela.- le dije un poco irritada, hoy había sido un dia muy largo.

El solo asintió y sin decirle nada me siguió a la oficina del jefe.

Entramos y el jefe solo lo observaba a él y después a mí, era raro que yo anduviera con él.

-señor, tenemos un problema.- el jefe solo asintió y yo proseguí.

-en la universidad también estudia aro Volturi.- le dije señalando hacia aro.

-hoy casi arruina la misión, el no sabía nada y se puso a gritarme agente 96 en el pasillo.- el jefe solo abrió los ojos y miro con reprimenda a aro.

-no se preocupe agente Swan, puede retirarse yo me haré cargo de él.- la verdad yo quería quedarme, quería saber a detalle que hacia el ahí, pero como el jefe estaba un poco molesto, solo asentí y me retire.

Me dispuse a entrenar un poco, tenía que sacar este estrés, hasta que entro un hombre alto y musculoso que me distrajo.

-¿así, que cuando ibas a decirme que mi Rosalie está en una misión secreta contigo?- me pregunto poniéndose unas vendas.

Esta Rosalie era una bocona, se supone que es secreta.

-tu novia tiene serios problemas para guardar secretos eh, se supone que es una misión secreta, nadie debe saberlo.- le dije con un tono burlón.

Se acerco a mí, y empezamos a entrenar. Este chico en verdad era bueno.

El es Emmett Mccurdy, es el novio de mi mejor amiga Rosalie, y por supuesto uno de mis mejores amigos.

Lo conocimos en misión, y desde que se vieron Rosalie no le quito la mirada de encima.

Llevan 2 años siendo novios, y se ve que se aman mucho.

-bellita, rose y yo iremos a un bar esta noche, ya sabes relajarnos un poco, ¿quieres venir?- me pregunto Emmett, terminando el entrenamiento.

La verdad hoy había sido un día demasiado pesado para mí, eso de la escuela y las hormonas de los niños me estresaron, así que deje de pensarlo y  
acepte.

-claro que si, mm ¿puedo invitar a Jake?- la verdad no quería hacer mal tercio, así que era buena idea invitarlo.

-claro que si, de hecho ya le avise y claro que  
acepto.- dijo un Emmett muy efusivo

-está bien, primero llego a mi casa y después los alcanzo, ¿en dónde nos vemos?.- el solo puso su  
sonrisita

-en el bar que está en la 5ta avenida, al que fuimos la ultima vez, ¿lo recuerdas?- me dijo levantando las cejas, claro que me acuerdo, ese día un tipo le miro el trasero a Rosalie y Emmett le partió la cara.

-sí, si me acuerdo fortachón Emmett.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de ver algunos asuntos, arreglar otros  
trabajos, termine mi día.

Salí de la organización y me dirigí a mi departamento, necesitaba tomar una ducha y relajarme un poco.

Llegue a mi casa y tome una larga ducha, en todo el tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

Ese chico era realmente guapo, empecé a imaginar su hermosa sonrisa.

Debía sacarlo de mi mente, me gusta mi trabajo, y no hablo del trabajo específicamente.

Decidí dejar de pensar en él y ponerme unos  
pantalones ajustados negros, unos tacones altos y una blusa sencilla.

Tome mi pistola y la sujete en mi tobillo. La verdad nunca salgo a ningún lado sin ella.

Llegue al bar media hora después, Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban tomando algo.

-hola chicos.- los salude,

-tevés hermosa como siempre.- dijo una voz de tras de mí, me gire y era mi mejor amigo Jacob.

-Jacob.- le dije con una sonrisa y me tumbe en sus brazos.

Nos sentamos a tomar algo, yo pedí un vodka.

Estábamos muy a gusto riéndonos y bebiendo, cuando unos escandalosos chicos entraban por la puerta.

Juntaron algunas mesas y pidieron 7 botellas, estos estúpidos niños y su desmadre.

Era obvio que ya venían borrachos, venían con algunas chicas, todas venían vestidas como si fueran putas.

Una de ellas se subió a la mesa y empezó a bailar, la verdad todo esto era un show, nosotros solo nos reíamos de los niños borrachos, de pronto uno de ellos se acerco a la rubia que estaba bailando, y le dio una nalgada.

Oh por dios, ese chico era Edward!, como el chico dulce y calmado que me "ayudo " esta mañana, era eso.

Un chico borracho, engreído. De pronto su mirada se encontró con la mía, y me di cuenta que estaba en problemas.

Estaba vestida, como una señora, traía una pistola conmigo y estaba acompañada de 3 agentes,

Edward solo me sonrió y se dirigía Hacia mí, antes de que llegara me gire hacia los demás.

-demonios! Rosalie, chicos, Edward esta aquí, y viene hacia acá.- Rosalie echo un vistazo sobre mi hombro y empezó hablar.

-estamos aquí para distraernos un poco, estamos vestidas tan formales, por que venimos de una cena con los papas de Emmett que son muy ricos, ¿entendiste?-esta rubia sí que era inteligente asentí y me gire, escuche como Jake y Emmett le preguntaban algo a Rosalie.

-¿quién demonios es él? Y ¿¡porque tenemos que fingir¿?- este chico sí que era preguntón, y creo que esta celoso, Rosalie le respondió lo mas cortante posible.

-Emmett cállate, ahorita te explico, solo te diré que es nuestra misión.- Emmett asintió y empezamos a platicar de cosas estúpidas.

-Eh preciosura, que haces aquí hermosa?- me quede con la boca abierta, este tipo estaba súper borracho y se comportaba de una forma diferente que en la mañana,¿ estaba tratando de ligarme?

Después recordé mi misión, tenía que estar atenta por si algo pasaba, no solo tengo que estar en la escuela de él, si no al pendiente todo el día, si hace cosas así todos los días, está en mucho riesgo.

-Edward, estas muy tomado, deberías irte a casa.- fue lo único que logre decir, con estas estupideces que hace, no dudaría en que estuviera en peligro siempre.

-pero si apenas empieza la noche hermosa.- me dijo en un tono engreído y seductor, en verdad no conocía a este Edward. De pronto frunce su seño y me mira de arriba abajo.

-y por qué estas vestida tan formal preciosa, aunque te sienta bien.- a mis espaldas escuche como Jacob gruñía, el era muy celoso conmigo, nunca permitía que nadie me hablara así, Edward lo miro por un segundo y después lo ignoro.

-vengo de una reunión con los papas de Rosalie.- Edward se gira a verla y le sonríe.

-hola, Edward.- le dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa, y con un tono molesto en la voz que apenas note.

-¿qué dices si salimos de aquí hermosa?- oh por dios, es oficial es un completo estúpido y está demasiado ebrio, si el jefe se entera que esta así y no hice nada me matara, así que se me ocurrió una idea.

-tengo una idea mejor Edward, Rosalie y yo te llevaremos a tu casa estas demasiado ebrio.- el solo sonrió y Rosalie me miro frunciendo su seño, pero la ignore.

-bueno, si prometen quedarse conmigo.- dijo un poco seductor, de reojo vi como Emmett gruñía y Jake lo sostenía.

-vamos Rosalie.- ella tomo de un brazo a Edward y yo del otro, salimos del lugar y estaba todo solo, empezamos a buscar mi auto y de pronto, 3 camionetas nos cerraron el paso, bajaron varios hombres.

Me gire para ver a Rosalie, y vi cuando le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Edward que lo noqueo.


	4. Dame ese nombre

**chicas! aqui les deje el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**DAME ESE NOMBRE**

**Cap 4**

**Bella POV**

Corrí hacia Rosalie, y dejamos a Edward en una esquina, y nos pusimos enfrente de, el cubriéndolo.

Los hombres se acercaban, los conté rápidamente y eran 6.

-los 3 de la derecha son míos, encárgate de los otros 3, nos miramos rápidamente y asentimos, ellos se acercaron y empezamos a pelear.

Eran tan grandes, logre noquear a 1, solo me quedaban 2, estaba tan inmersa en la pelea, hasta que un hombre grito.

-BASTA! Déjense de estupideces queremos al muchacho.- dijo un hombre apuntándonos con una pistola a Rosalie y a mí.

Dos hombres se acercaron a nosotros, aventaron a Rosalie para llevarse a Edward, yo estaba ideando un plan para poder tomar mi arma, solo a mí se me había ocurrido ponerla en mi tobillo, cuando ahora no podía ni agacharme.

Los hombres tomaron a Edward, y yo me moví para impedirlo, cuando lo hice un fuerte ruido me distrajo y de pronto algo impacto contra mí, lleve mi mano a donde sentía el dolor, el hombre me había disparado.

Se escucho un segundo balazo, sabía que no lo había recibido yo, inmediatamente me gire a ver a rose, pero esta venia corriendo hacia mí.

Me sentía un poco aturdida y sin fuerzas, el dolor era insoportable, gire buscando a Edward y el estaba en suelo, mire al hombre que me había disparo y Emmett estaba apuntándole en la cabeza, Jacob tenia a dos más apuntándole a cada uno con una pistola.

-BELLA! Estas bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Rosalie, llegando hasta a mí.

-estoy bien.-dije sin aliento, intente moverme pero mis pies fallaron y solo sentí como me desvanecía en los brazos de Rosalie.

-BELLA! -Escuche una segunda voz que me llamaba, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

-como demonios sucedió esto, agente hale?- escuche que alguien decía, me sentía muy confundida, sentía los ojos muy pesados, pero no podía abrirlos, sentía tantas ganas de abrirlos pero no podía.

-se salió de nuestras manos señor, no sabíamos que él, estaría en el bar.- pude distinguir la voz de Rosalie, poco a poco mis ojos cedieron y se fueron abriendo.

-señor, bella despertó.- dijo mi querida amiga, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, sonreí provocando que me doliera mas mi brazo.

-¿cómo se siente agente Swan?´-busque con la vista al dueño de la voz hasta que lo encontré, mi jefe estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación, no me había dado cuenta pero estábamos en el hospital de la organización, este estaba en el sótano de la CIA, aunque no parecía un sótano, ya que era un hospital de verdad, el que solo usaban para los agentes.

-bien señor.- conteste con la voz ronca, de pronto me acorde de Edward, si algo le paso el jefe me matara.

-¿en donde esta Edward, Rosalie?- mi amiga sonrió con gracia, ella sabía que estaría preocupada.

-en su casa, cuando te desmayaste, Emmett llamo a la CIA y arrestaron a los hombres, yo decidí llevar a Edward ha su casa para que él no se diera cuenta de nada, no despertó en ningún momento, lo deje en su casa diciendo que se había peleado en el bar, por el golpe que le di- me empezó a relatar mi amiga, y me sentí feliz, la misión no se había arruinado, empecé a procesar todo rápidamente, si tenían a los hombres ellos debían decir quiénes eran sus jefes.

-el agente Black, interrogo a los hombres, pero ninguno hablo, dijeron no trabajar para nadie.- dijo el jefe sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-y entonces que pasara con ellos ¿?- pregunte un poco molesta, por dios, éramos de la CIA, habíamos hecho hablar a mudos! No puedo creer que no pudieran hacer hablar a un hombre.

-no me levante la voz agente Swan, ellos no han dicho nada, los mantendremos privados de su libertad en el pabellón de la CIA, como vera esta es una misión secreta y nadie debe saber.- me sentí muy molesta, esos estúpidos casi me matan, ellos tenían la clave de quien era su jefe, no puedo creer que Jacob no allá hecho que hablen.

Empecé a levantarme para ir a buscarlos, yo haría que hablaran, eh hecho hablar hasta a un mudo y ellos no serian la excepción.

-¿Qué haces? Tienes que estar en reposo.- me dijo Rosalie impidiendo que me levantara, estaba tan enojada que no medí mis palabras.

-muévete agente 52, y no me des ordenes, soy tu superior, ahora tráeme mi maldita ropa.- Rosalie me miro por unos segundos, se cuadro de hombres y fue por mi ropa.

-necesito hablar con ellos señor, yo conseguiré la información.- le dije al jefe sin mirarlo

-la espero en la oficina C-L65.- yo solo asentí y el jefe salió.

Minutos después Rosalie regreso y me ayudo a vestirme, mi herida no era muy grave, solo me había disparado en el hombro izquierdo y por lo que dijo Rosalie, la bala había entrado y salido.

Salí de la habitación, nos subimos al ascensor y marque el piso dirigí a la oficina junto con Rosalie, entre a la oficina y el hombre que me había disparado estaba esposado y sentado enfrente de la mesa.

La oficina era una cuarto grande color gris, la pared izquierda no era una pared precisamente, era un enorme espejo en el que se miraba tu reflejo, pero del otro lado sabia que los demás podían vernos.

-¿qué ricura? regresaste por mas.- me pregunto el estúpido con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me reí con él mientras me dirigía a la mesa en donde estaba una cafetera, tome el vaso y este contenía café caliente, juraba que esta hirviendo.

Me acerqué al hombre y le regale una sonrisa irónica, estaba a centímetros de su cara cuando derramé todo el café en su parte.

-AH!, ¡HIJA DE PERRA! ESTO QUEMA.- empezó a quejarse el hombre, rodee la mesa, tome su cabello con fuerza y lo jale hacia atrás.

-¿PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS? Y NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO DE NUEVO.- le pregunto con un tono de amenaza el hombre escupió mi rostro y lo solté.

-ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!, NO TRABAJO PARA NADIE ESTUPIDA.- me grito el hombre, pero ahora había perdido toda su valentía, sabía que le estaba doliendo.

Me acerque a Rosalie y le pedí una pluma, mientras me limpiaba, ella salió en busca de una.

Segundo es pues el hombre recobro su postura y sonrió plácidamente.

-es todo lo que tienes amor.- me pregunto el hombre sonriente.

Rosalie entro por la puerta y me dio la pluma.

Me acerque al hombre sonriendo

-CLARO QUE NO CARIÑO.- le dije al hombre, sin pensarlo encaje con todas mis fuerzas la pluma en su pierna.

-DIME EL MALDITO NOMBRE.- le grite, mientras el se perdía en el dolor que esto le causaba.

-¡ERES UNA PERRA! NO TRABAJO PARA NADIE.-

El no me decía nada y supe que tenía que pensar en algo mejor, Salí de la oficina con Rosalie pisándome los talones, entre a la oficina continua en la que sabia estaba el jefe mirándonos por el enorme espejo que tenía como pared.

Lo investigaron.- pregunte cuando entre, un agente que era especialista en investigación me entrego el informe que contenía la vida del hombre.

En este decía que trabajaba de mecánico, tenia 1 hija, aquí decía que el la ama mucho y que era su adoración, tenía una esposa enferma, no contaba con mas familia.

Deje el informe en la mesa que estaba ahí y me dirigí de nuevo a la oficina en donde se encontraba el hombre.

Sabía que esto era jugar sucio, jamás aria algo así si no fuera necesario, pero necesitaba ese maldito nombre.

Entre a la oficina y antes de que el hombre hablara le propine un puñetazo que hizo que se cayera de la silla, me acerque a él y lo tome por el cabello para que me mirara.

-DAME EL MALDITO NOMBRE TU HIJA PODRIA SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS.-le dije sin pensarlo, estaba tan furiosa.

-yo no tengo ninguna hija.- dijo el hombre segundos después un tanto frío.

Volví a propinarle un nuevo golpe

-la pequeña Clare es una niña muy encantadora, no me gustaría tener que cortarle dedito por dedito, creo que después necesitara sus dedos para poder pintar ¿no?, porque sé que le encanta.- le dije acercándome a él y con un tono muy amable.

-YO NO TENGO NINGUNA HIJA.- dijo el hombre mostrando frialdad y un poco desesperado.

Me levante y mire a Rosalie.

-TRAEME LOS DOS DEDOS MEÑIQUE DE LA NIÑA.- le dije a Rosalie un tanto dura, por un momento puso mirada de confusión, pero inmediatamente asintió y salió, ella sabía que yo jamás haría eso, debía entender que solo era para que este hombre hablara, estaba 100 % segura que antes de que pasan 5 min. El hablaría para evitarlo

-ERES UNA HIJA DE PERRA.- me dijo el hombre muy furioso, sabía que necesitaba un poco de presión.

Saque mi celular y marque a Rosalie.

- agente hale, también quiero el dedo pulgar, creo que a su padre le encantara.- Rosalie no contesto nada y yo colgué el teléfono.

-¡AGUARDA!- grito el hombre y supe que había dado en el blanco.

-TE DIRE EL MALDITO NOMBRE, PERO HABLALE A ESA PERRA Y DILE QUE NO LE HAGA NADA A MI HIJA O JURO QUE..

-DAME EL MALDITO NOMBRE Y DEJATE DE RODEOS,  
TIENES MENOS DE 2 MIN, PARA DECIRMELO, ELLA ESTA LLEGANDO A TU HIJA.- le dije muy enojada e interrumpiéndolo, este hombre tenía que hablar.

-YO NO SE PARA QUIEN TRABAJO, A MI SOLO ME DA ORDENES UN TIPO AL QUE LE DICEN COBRA ES TODO LO QUE SE, AHORA POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAN NADA A MI HIJA.- cobra, cobra cobra, empecé a analizar el sobre nombre por mi mente pero no se me hacia familiar, sabía que este hombre era sincero, había conseguido lo que quería.

-ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO, YO JAMAS ME METERIA CON UN NIÑO, TU HIJA ESTA A SALVO, NI SI QUIERA LA TENEMOS AQUÍ.

Y con esto Salí de la oficina dejándolo tirado, había conseguido lo que necesitaba, ahora solo tenía que descubrir quién demonios era cobra.

-bien hecho agente 96.- me dijo una voz que reconocía, este hombre era mi mejor amigo y realmente me tranquilizaba.

-claro, lo hice mejor que usted agente Black-le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-nunca se me ocurrió usar a su hija, pero bueno, ¿como estas?- me pregunto un Jake preocupado.

-bien, casi no me duele el brazo.- le dije haciendo una mueca, recordando el estúpido dolor.

-vamos, vine a buscarte, el jefe quiere hablar con nosotros.- yo solo asentí, aunque me imaginaba de que se trataba.

Llegamos a la oficina y cuando entramos ya estaban ahí Rosalie y Emmett, se me hizo extraño también mirar ahí al hermano de mi mejor amiga, Jasper Hale.

-bien, ya están todos reunidos, los mande llamar por que como saben la agente 96 y 52, estaban en una misión encubierta, nadie debía de enterarse, pero anoche todo se salió de control y ahora el agente 32 y el 43 ya lo saben.- todos escuchábamos atentos lo que el jefe tenía que decirnos, aunque aun no entendía que es lo que hacia el hermano de Rosalie aquí.

-esta misión se ah complicado, por los últimos acontecimientos, ahora también el agente 32,43 y 53, trabajaran con usted, estarán bajo su mando, agente Swan.- dijo esto refiriéndose a mí.

-agente Black, espero que no le moleste, el estar bajo el mando de su subordinada, pero esta misión ya era de ella.- dijo el jefe dirigiéndose a Black.

-no se preocupe señor, será un honor estar bajo el mando del agente Swan.- dijo Jacob muy serio y profesional.

-el agente hale también estará con ustedes en la misión, los agentes hale y usted agente Swan estarán en la universidad, Black y MacCurdy se mantendrán al margen, pero siempre al pendiente de todo entendieron.

-sí, señor.- contestamos todos al mismo tiempo, y nos retiramos de la oficina.

-bella si quieres vete a descansar un rato, Emmett y yo nos iremos a la escuela y no le quitaremos los ojos de vista a ese mocoso.- dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos, la idea no era mala, la verdad por hoy quería descansar ya mañana tendría que estar más alerta.

-está bien, Emmett y tu, váyanse a la universidad, si ven algo extraño me avisan, Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos iremos a descansar, es tarde y ellos no pueden llegar solo a la ultima hora.

Todos asintieron, Rosalie se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y acepte.

Llegue a mi casa y me tumbe en la cama, rosalie no quiso pasar ya que ella también estaba muy cansada.

Comi algo, me duche como pude y tome algunas pastillas para el dolor, me recosté en la cama y sin pensarlo cai perdida en la inconsiencia.

.

.

Ring! Ring!

Un extraño ruido me había despertado, tome la almohada y me tape la cara, aun quería seguir durmiendo.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, recordé que podía ser Jacob, asi que me levante para contestarlo.

Mire el reloj y marcaban las 4 pm

Mire el identificador y no reconocí el número me extrañe porque su número no estaba registrado, pero aun así conteste.

-Bella Swan

-buenas tardes bella, soy Edward Cullen.- me sorprendí al saber que era él, pero ¿Cómo demonios había obtenido mi número de teléfono?


	5. Maldito engreido

**chicas! aqui el cap 5 :D espero que les guste**

**los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia**

**Issie**

* * *

**MALDITO ENGREIDO**

**Cap 5**

**Bella POV****  
**

-Bella Swan

-buenas tardes bella, soy Edward Cullen.- me  
sorprendí al saber que era él, pero ¿Cómo demonios había obtenido mi número de teléfono?

-hola Edward, que gusto escucharte

-el gusto es mío bella, te hablaba para las clases de hoy, lo ¿recuerdas? Solo que hoy no te vi en la escuela y decidí hablarte.- cierto las estúpidas clases, me olvide por un momento de eso, y ahora tendré que aguantar a este engreído toda una tarde.

-eh si, las clases, una pregunta, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?.- tenía que preguntarle o moriría de la duda.

-bueno, considerando que soy Edward Cullen, nadie me niega nada, así que solo fui a la administración de la escuela y pedí tu numero.- este tipo es realmente engreído, solo por ser un Cullen piensa que puede tener todo.

-¿y por qué no te negarían nada?-pregunte un tanto molesta

-por que mi padre dona una extensa cantidad de dinero, a la escuela.- me lo dijo con un tono de superioridad, este tipo en verdad es estresante.

-entonces,¿ si te daré clases hoy?.- me pregunto un tanto animado, y pensar que tengo que aguantarlo, todo sea por la organización, así que tuve que  
aceptar.

-sí, solo dime en donde nos vemos y a qué hora  
-en mi casa, alas 6pm, ¿Qué te parece?

-perfecto, dime donde vives y nos vemos ahí.- yo sabía donde vive, pero si no le preguntaba y llegaba de pronto, sería el blanco de muchas preguntas.

Después de que me diera su dirección y colgara, volví a recostarme un rato, mi brazo dolía más que en la mañana, así que me levante y me tome las pastillas para el dolor, tome una ducha y empecé a arreglarme para ir a estudiar con Edward.

Una hora después, estaba lista para ir a estudiar, me puse mis converse, mis jeans preferidos y una blusa en tono azul marino, deje mi cabello suelto, y Salí de casa para dirigirme a mi tormento personal.

Llegue a su casa 10 min. Antes.

A fuera de esta, en un lugar alejado pude, vislumbrar a Emmett y a Jacob que estaban vigilando desde el carro, hice un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo pero no me acerque a ellas.

Retome mi camino hacia la casa y me quede deslumbrada.

Las fotos no le hacían justicia a la casa, era una enorme casa y muy hermosa, tenía un patio frontal enorme con mucho pasto, flores por cualquier lado, y en medio una hermosa fuente, llegue y aparque en frente de la puerta principal, antes de bajarme apareció un hombre, me imagino que es el encargado de estacionar los carros en otro lado, subí las escaleras y cuando iba a tocar el timbré, un muchacho muy guapo y con una sonrisa encantadora me abrió la puerta.

-¡hola bella!.- me dijo muy entusiasmado.

-hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte imitando su entusiasmo, aunque creo que falle.

-pues creo que bien, pasa.- y me extendió la mano  
para entrar a su casa, si por fuera es hermosa por dentro es lo que le sigue.

Estaba decorada de una forma tan peculiar, todo combinaba a la perfección.

-vamos a la sala, ahí podremos estudiar.- dijo Edward a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Seguí a Edward hasta la sala y me indico que tomara asiento.

-oye con respecto a lo de anoche, quería pedirte disculpas, se que ayer me trajiste a casa y también que me pelee en el lugar.- me dijo Edward apenado, pero estaba mal, porque yo no lo traje, aunque era mejor que siguiera pensando eso.

-no te preocupes, solo procura no beber tanto, creo que cuando lo haces te comportas como un estúpido engreído.- dije esas palabras sin pensarlo, y ahora solo me quedaba desviar mi mirada, ese siempre había sido mi problema, nunca me puedo quedar callada.

-¿estúpido engreído?- me grito en un tono burlón y levantando una ceja, eso hizo que me molestara y empecé hablar son pensarlo.

-sí, un estúpido engreído, que primero se besa con una puta y después viene y quiere seducirme, le digo que lo llevare a su casa junto con rose, e insinúa que se quiere meter a la cama con las dos.- le dije exasperada y con un poco de enojo, no sé ni porque se lo dije, pero él se porto como un patán cuando había sido totalmente diferente cuando llegue a la estúpida escuela, el no decía nada así que mejor me levante, yo y mi bocota.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, y vino un pensamiento, demonios, con esto a lo mejor el ya no me hablaba y yo tenía que estar cerca de él, era mi trabajo, pero estaba muy molesta, asi que por hoy, me encargaría de vigilarlo solo de lejos.

Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando tomo mi brazo y me detuvo.

-espera, ¿Por qué te vas? - me pregunta frunciendo el ceño

-Pues es obvio no ¿? Acabo de insultarte en tu propia casa y en realidad casi no te conozco así que me eh de suponer que me correrás, así que me evito la pena de que me corras.- empecé hablar sin parar, no sabía porque me portaba así con él, la verdad a nadie le había dado tantas explicaciones, era tan raro como me sentía cuando estaba cercas de él, pero ahorita lo que más importaba era la misión, así que empecé a rezar por dentro para que no me corriera.

-no iba hacer tal cosa bella.- me dijo con un tono serio pero divertido-al contrario es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así.- eso me sorprendió aunque con lo prepotente que es y como utiliza su apellido Cullen, han de darle todo cuanto quiere.

-y perdón si ayer trate de seducirte, fue a causa del alcohol, sé que no es una excusa pero me da valor de hacer algo que normalmente no haría.

-bueno dejemos de hablar de esto, te disculpo, y ahora a estudiar porque no quiero reprobar la materia.- dije esto tratando de cambiar la conversación, no me gusto lo último que dijo y no me interesa saber porque lo dijo.

El solo asintió y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala.

Pasamos aproximadamente 3 horas estudiando, el en realidad era bueno en esta materia, yo sabía todo lo que él me explicaba, aunque algunas veces me hacia la tonta diciendo que no entendí.

-bueno ya es hora de irme ya es tarde, gracias por las clases, me ayudaron mucho.- le dije regalándole una sonrisa a la cual el devolvió.

-fue un placer bella, y cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo.- me dijo con un tono muy seductor, decidí ignorarlo, le regrese la sonrisa y me dirigía a salir de la casa.

El abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir nos topamos con sus papas en la puerta.

-buenas tardes.- fue lo único que pude decir.

Los señores me sonrieron y cuando iban a decir algo Edward los interrumpió.

-mama, papa, les presento a bella, es una compañera de la escuela, es nueva y la estoy ayudando con una materia.

-mucho gusto ella es mi esposa Esme Cullen y yo soy Carlisle Cullen.- me dije el hombre extendió su mano, la tome y le regale una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan.-cuando dije mi nombre el hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par, y de pronto me recorto con la mirada, esto me aclaro que el hombre sabe quién soy yo, yo creo el jefe le dijo mi nombre.

-el gusto es nuestro señorita Swan.- dijo el hombre regalándome una hermosa sonrisa sincera.

-bueno, señores Cullen tengo que irme.- con esto me despedí de ellos y Salí de la casa.

Subí a mi auto y Edward me despidió.

Mientras salía me permití divagar en mis pensamientos por un momento, este chico realmente era guapo y atractivo, pero algo engreído, su padre también era un hombre muy guapo, estaba en sus cuarenta, pera era realmente hermoso, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos color verdes igual a los de Edward, veo de donde saco Edward lo guapo, se parece mucho a su padre.

Sacudí mi cabeza regresando a la realidad, yo no podía mantener ninguna relación con Edward, el es mi misión y solo debería ser así.

Salí de la casa y comprobando que nadie me viera me acerque al carro en donde se encontraban Jacob y Emmett.

-chicos como va todo? Algo nuevo.- les pregunte a ambos.

-todo está bien, no se ha visto ningún movimiento.- me dijo Emmett, su tono de voz era desganada, habían estado aquí todo el día, así que decidí dejarlos ir para que descansaran.

-bueno chicos, váyanse, necesitan descansar yo me quedaría aquí un poco mas y después me iré a mi casa.

Ellos dudaron intercambiando una mirada, sabía que Jacob no se irá hacia que tenía que sacar ventaja de mi puesto.

-agentes, es una orden, largo de aquí.- les dije tratando de parecer seria pero falle, ellos solo asintieron y se fueron.

Acomode mi carro en el mismo lugar en donde ellos estaban, la tarde era muy aburrida, eran las 10 de la noche, no se había visto ningún movimiento, cercas de la casa había un Starbucks.

Decidí ir por un café y algo para acompañarlo, no me iría hasta las 12 de la noche, tenía que asegurarme de que nada pasara.

Iba de regreso a la casa con una dona y un café que había comprado, estacione el carro más atrás esta vez. Estaba casi en la esquina de la casa.

Estaba tomando mi café cuando escuche unos gritos, pero se escuchaban lejanos, eran gritos de una mujer, sin pensarlo baje del carro y empecé a seguir los ruidos.

Empecé a correr cada vez más rápido mientras que los gritos de "NO" "SUELTAME" se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Iba corriendo por el lado lateral de la enorme casa, gire hacia la derecha, estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, esta casa en realidad era enorme, era como una mini ciudad, y en el centro toda una casa. Esta parte era como un callejón enorme y nadie pasaba por aquí, estaba solo.

Yo seguí corriendo, hasta que alcance a mirar a 3 hombres, dos tenían agarrada a la chica que gritaba, era tan pequeña, seguí corriendo mientras que miraba como el otro hombre intentaba quitarle el vestido, los imbéciles querían abusar de ella.

Ella empezó a gritar más fuerte, y yo me fui acercando lentamente y con precaución.

-shh cállate hermosa, no grites, nos vamos a divertir, te va a gustar.- le decía el hombre acariciando su rostro.

-¡SUELTAME ESTUPIDO, POR FAVOR SUELTENME!.- empezó a gritar la chica desesperada y llorando.

Estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta cuando me acerque.

-suéltenla.- les dije con un tono serio, y amenazante.  
El chico que la estaba acariciando se alejo de ella, me miro y sonrió.

-ahora tenemos dos chicas hermosas para divertirnos.- él se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi rostro, cuando me toco agarre su mano, haciéndolo girar y que callera en el suelo.

El solo grito de dolor, los otros chicos se acercaron a mí, uno intento patearme pero esquive su golpe, de pronto me golpeo en el brazo izquierdo, solo sentí como se abría mi herida, me dolía un poco y empecé a sangrar. lo golpeo tan fuerte que el solo cayó al suelo, el otro solo abrió sus ojos asombrado, y levanto a su amigo del suelo, se levantaron y salieron corriendo los 3, iba a seguirlos pero la chica a la que tenían estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando en forma de ovillo, abrazaba a sus rodillas, me acerque a ella.

-te encuentras bien.- fue lo único que pude preguntar, ella levanto la cabeza y asintió, la conozco, esta chica es la hermana de Edward.

Trate de levantarla pero ella no se movía, no quería levantarse, tenía que llevarla a su casa, no podía dejarla aquí, pero ahora tendría que explicarles que hago por aquí, si se supone que me fui hace horas.

Intente hacer que se parara, pero creo que estaba en shock, no dejaba de llorar.

-hola, me llamo bella, estoy en clases con tu hermano, voy acercarme para llevarme a tu casa.- le dije en un tono bajo, no quería asustarla, después de algunos segundos me miro y asintió.

Ella era pequeña y delgada así que pensé en cargarla, cuando la intente levantar mi brazo me empezó a doler mucho, lo mire y estaba sangrando mucho, reprimí la imagen y decidí levantarla, pude cargarla con facilidad.

Ella no se movía ni dijo nada, llegamos a la esquina y pude ver mi carro, pensé en llevarla caminando hasta su casa, pero de la entrada hasta la puerta de su casa era un largo trayecto.

Me acerque al carro y la subí en la parte de atrás, ella no decía nada, solo se recostó en el sillón.

Llegue a la entrada de la casa, le explique al guardia a quien traía y me dejo pasar.

Minutos después llegue a la puerta principal, un muchacho se acerco al carro para llevárselo pero yo negué.

-ábreme la puerta de la casa.- el se me quedo mirando asombrado, pero cuando se dio cuenta a quien saque de la parte trasera de mi auto y ver el estado en el que estaba solo asintió, y toco a la puerta.

Iba subiendo las pequeñas escaleras, cuando la sirvienta abrió la puerta.

-señorita Alice, ¿Qué le paso?- me pregunto una histérica sirvienta.

-pasa, déjala aquí.- dijo la sirvienta muy histérica, entre a la casa, cuando iba entrando a la sala, bajaron los papas de Edward, cuando me miraron con, ella en brazos, la señora soltó un grito y bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

-oh pro dios, Alice, que le paso.- me pregunto la mama de Edward mientras yo la dejaba en el sillón.

Ella empezó a llorar y de pronto entro Edward Corriendo.

-unos hombres intentaron abusar de ella.- Esme estaba abrazando a Alice mientras ella rompía en llanto más fuerte.

Todos se giraron a verme, Carlisle se acerco a Alice y empezó a examinar que estuviera bien.

-ellos no me hicieron nada, gracias a ella.- dijo Alice, hablando por primera vez desde ese momento ellos se giraron a verme.

-oh mi niña, segura que estas bien, ellos ¿no te hicieron daño?- Alice solo negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando.

-gracias.- dijo Esme mirándome, yo solo le regale una tímida sonrisa

Ellos siguieron abrazándola y consolándola, estaban en su burbuja personal y me sentí mal de estar presenciándola así que decidí despedirme.

-bueno, tengo que irme, ya es tarde y mañana tengo escuela.- cuando dije esto, ellos salieron de su burbuja personal.

-demonios estas herida, te hirieron.- empezó a decir Edward muy preocupado, por un momento había olvidado mi herida, y una punzada de dolor me azotó fuerte.

-no es nada, yo debo irme.- dije sosteniendo mi brazo, con cuidado arranque el pedazo de gasa que tapaba mi herida intentando que no me vieran, para que no supieran que esa herida no me la había hecho hoy, gire para irme pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-espera soy médico, déjame revisar tu herida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber salvado a mi hija.- yo intente negarme pero no pude, así que solo asentí y aguarde el pedazo de gasa en mis pantalones.

Me arrastro hacia la sala y empezó a limpiar mi herida, Edward lo estaba ayudando, pasándole las cosas.

-en donde aprendiste a pelear así.- pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, se miraba que ya estaba un poco mejor, empecé a pensar en qué demonios decirle, mierda, no estaba preparada para una pregunta así.


	6. Celos

**chicas aqui otro capitulo nenas! espero les guste :)**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**CELOS**

**Cap 6**

**Bella POV**

-en donde aprendiste a pelear así.- pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, se miraba que ya estaba un poco mejor, empecé a pensar en qué demonios decirle, mierda, no estaba preparada para una pregunta así.

Empecé a buscar alguna excusa, así que decidí contarle una parte de mi vida, en cierta forma no estaría mintiéndole, le diría solo una parte de la verdad.

-mi papa siempre ha sido muy sobre protector y sabia que no podía estar todo el tiempo conmigo así que cuando cumplí 8 años, mi papa me inscribió en un programa de defensa personal.- se los dije mostrando indiferencia, como si fuera muy normal, no quería que se pusieran a indagar en el asunto.

-eso genial!- grito le pequeña Alice muy emocionada,  
creo que ya había superado su trauma.

Yo solo le regrese una sonrisa, y me mantuve quieta esperando a que el doctor terminara de limpiar mi herida.

-entonces te llamas bella, ¿cierto?-me pregunto Alice.

-si.-le dije un poco cortante, no me gustaba que me interrogaran.

-bueno bella, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, si no hubiera sido por ti no sé que me hubieran hecho, te debó una.- y de pronto se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme teniendo cuidado de mi brazo recién curado.

-no es nada Alice, y bueno tengo que irme, ya es noche y mañana tengo escuela, ya falte hoy y no quiero faltar de nuevo.- intente despedirme de ellos pero como siempre un Cullen me interrumpió.

-bella es noche para que te vayas sola, aparte estas herida.- me dijo Edward con la preocupación impregnada en sus ojos.

-si bella no puedes irte así, si gustas nosotros podemos llevarte a tu casa.- dijo la mama de Edward, creo su nombre era Esme, estaña decidiendo que hacer hasta que Alice interrumpió mi lucha interna.

-Bella mejor quédate a dormir con nosotros, te puedes quedar en mi cuarto, tu herida aun se ve mal, y en la mañana yo te puedo prestar ropa y de aquí nos vamos juntos a la escuela, anda di que sí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, aparte estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas y hay que empezar a conocernos.- empezó a decir Alice, de pronto mire la emoción en su cara.

-si bella quédate con nosotros hoy, no puedes manejar así.- me dijo Edward seguido por Carlisle, no tenia alternativa, tendría que aceptar.

Está bien, me quedare contigo Alice.- la pequeña empezó a dar brinquitos muy feliz, empezaba a creer que esta familia estaba loca, tenían cambios repentinos de humor, hace un momento Alice estaba en estado de shock y ahora parecía como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo.

-bueno chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene hambre? Sé que es noche, pero como Alice no llego a cenar lo más seguro es que tenga hambre.- Alice solo asintió y después Esme se dirigió a mí.

-¿tienes hambre bella? Te gustaría cenar algo.- y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, mi estomago empezó a hacer ruidos, así que solo asentí, yo hacía mucho por ellos así que no debía sentirme  
avergonzada porque me invitaran a cenar.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia el comedor, yo me senté en medio de Edward y de Alice, mientras cenábamos los Cullen, mantenían una plática sobre lo que habían hecho hoy, bromeaban reían, y por primera vez, sentí envidia de tener una familia así, yo tengo más de 3 años que no le hablo a mi padres, no tengo ningún recuerdo grato de mi infancia, el mejor recuerdo fue cuando mi papa me llevo a ese lugar en donde me empecé a entrenar para ser lo que hoy era.

-¿gustas más bella?-me pregunto Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no muchas gracias

Terminamos de cenar y cada quien se fue a su cuarto, yo me fui con Alice ya que ella insistía en que durmiera con ella, me prestó una pijama y me ayudo a ponerme la blusa para que yo no lastimara mi brazo.

Duramos casi toda la noche de hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que sentimos que el cansancio cobraba factura.

.

.

-despierta dormilona.- escuche como alguien decía con mucho entusiasmo, tenía demasiado sueño y aun no me quería levantar, tome la colcha y me tape hasta arriba.

De pronto sentí como alguien brinca arriba de la cama.

-hay que ir a la escuela.- y de pronto recordé en  
donde estaba, abrí los ojos enseguida y me levante.

-hasta que despertaste, creo que tendría que traer sartenes y hacerlos chocaren en tu oreja.- lo dijo una Alice muy divertida y sonriente.

Le regrese la sonrisa, iba a preguntar en donde podía tomar una ducha, pero como siempre ella me gano.

-mira esta ropa seguro te quedara, y allá esta el baño por si quieres tomar una ducha, te esperaremos abajo para desayunar.- y con esto salió de la habitación.

Mire la ropa que había dejado para mí y no lo podía creer, era un vestido.

Un diminuto vestido. No tenía problemas con ellos solo que este era demasiado pequeño, normalmente yo los usaba largos.

A lado había ropa interior nueva, estaban unas bragas y un sostén del mismo color con etiqueta, y esto me hizo preguntarme ¿a qué hora fue a comprar? Decidí no indagar, a lo mejor eran de ella, los había comprado y aun no los usaba. A lado de la ropa estaban unas sandalias color negro.

Decidí no pensar más eh irme a bañar.

20 min. Después estaba saliendo de la ducha, me puse el diminuto vestido, y decidí no ponerme las sandalias, el vestido se miraba bien con mis converse.

Deje mi cabello suelto, solo lo alborote un poco, y tome un brillo del peinador de Alice.

Salí de la habitación de Alice, y me dirigí hacia el comedor, ahí estaba toda la familia platicando, cuando Edward me voltio haber se le cayó algo de las manos y se me quedo mirando como bobo.

-buenos días bella, espero que hayas dormido bien.- dijo Esme regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Mis mejillas me traicionaron y sentí como me ruborizaba ante la mirada tan intensa que me lanzaba él.

Alice solo sonrió y aplaudió pero cuando bajo para ver mis zapatos hizo una mueca.

-lo siento, no me gustan las sandalias, decidí ponerme mis converse.- lo dije dirigiéndome a Alice para que no se molestara.

Edward dejo de verme y almorzamos con tranquilidad.

Salimos de la casa rumbo a la escuela, Alice se fue conmigo y Edward en su volvo, en realidad era un hermoso carro.

-tenemos que ir de compras bella, hoy mismo.- dijo Alice muy entusiasmada, no me gustaba ir de compras, y sabia que si iba con ella terminaba de odiarlo aun mas.

-no, Alice, no me gusta ir de compras.- le dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-anda bella vamos, somos mejores amigas o lo seremos así que quiero que compartamos tiempo juntas.- me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me quede pensando por unos segundos y aunque quisiera no podía, tenía que estar al pendiente de Edward no haciendo amistades, estaba a punto de volver a replicar cuando Alice hablo.

-Edward también vendrá, ya habíamos decidido ir de compras hoy.- si el iría tenía que ir yo, así podría cuidarlo más de cerca.

-está bien Alice iré, pero quisiera llevar a mi amiga.- obvio llevaría a Rosalie, ella era mi mejor amiga.

-sí, perfecto entre más gente venga, mas nos divertiremos.

.

.

La mañana paso rápido, Edward y yo hablamos en casi todas las clases, hablamos sobre nosotros, nuestros gustos, que tipo de música preferíamos, conto chistes, y reímos más de una vez, ganándonos reprimendas de los maestros.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté en la mesa en donde se encontraba la pequeña Alice esperando a Edward, estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando mire a Jasper y a Rosalie entrar por la puerta, los llame para que se sentaran con nosotros.

-Alice te presento a mi mejor amiga Rosalie hale y a su hermano Jasper hale.- cuando se los presente saludo a Rosalie y cuando saludo a Jasper, los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, no apartaban la mirada de ellos y no se movían, creo que hubo química entre ellos ya que de pronto Alice se ruborizo y soltó su mano.

Edward no se dio cuenta de eso, pero Rosalie y yo si lo hicimos.

Nos sentamos todos a comer a gusto y la pequeña Alice los invito también a ir a centro comercial, los chicos voltearon a verme por un momento ya que yo estaba a cargo de la misión y disimuladamente asentí, ellos aceptaron y quedamos de vernos a las 4 pm en el centro comercial, ya que Rosalie y Jasper se excusaron diciendo que tenían algo que hacer antes.

El timbro sonó y regresamos a nuestras clases.

La escuela paso muy pronto y antes de lo que pensé estábamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

Me despedí de Alice y Edward y me fui a mi casa a esperar a Rosalie y a Jasper.

Nos pusimos al día con lo ocurrido les conté lo que paso con Alice y por un momento sentí que Jasper se molesto, pero no le quise comentar nada, solo esperaba que no se enamorara de ella.

A las 4 en punto estábamos aparcando enfrente del centro comercial, entramos y ahí se encontraban Alice y Edward esperándonos.

-por un momento pensé que me dejarían plantada.- dijo Alice corriendo hacia nosotros.

-no haríamos eso, así que mejor terminemos con esto pronto y a comprar.- dijo Rosalie muy animada.

Alice y Rosalie decidieron entrar a una tienda muy exclusiva de ropa interior, así que los chicos se excusaron para entrar a una tienda de electrónicos.

-Rosalie puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la pequeña Alice algo nerviosa mientras entrabamos a la tienda.

-¿no acabas de hacerme una?.- dijo Rosalie regalándole una sonrisa, Alice solo sonrió y suspiro.

-quería saber si, ¿Jasper tiene novia?.- y de pronto note como se ruborizo y agacho la mirada, Rosalie me miro y enarco una ceja, nos reímos en silencio.

-no Alice, no tiene novia, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Alice solo sonrió y se acerco mas a nosotras.

-me gusta tu hermano- Rosalie y yo nos reímos y Alice nos mire con el ceño fruncido, creo que se enojo así que dejamos de reír.

-lo siento, es solo que hace mucho no vemos a alguien tan ruborizada como tu.- le dije en tono de disculpa.

Alice solo sonrió y nos tomo de las manos.

Estábamos en la tienda mirando unos conjuntos de encaje extremadamente sexy cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-por fin vas a usar ropa interior discente, Alice.- dijo una chica alta, era muy guapa en realidad pero con la palabra puta tatuada en la frente.

-Cállate zorra, estoy de muy buen humor como para tener que ladear contigo.- dijo Alice muy enfadada y sabia que ella no era bienvenida.

-pequeña Alice, siempre tan… tan… insolente.- le dijo un poco molesta.

-querida Tania, siempre tan…tan…ZORRA.- le dijo Alice queriendo parecer dulce.

-eres una estúpida.- le dijo la tal Tania muy enojada y salió del lugar.

-oh por dios! Que fue eso Alice.- le dijo mi amiga algo emocionada, era de esperarse, le gustaban demasiado las peleas.

-esa zorra, ah andado con media escuela, me cae muy mal.- dijo Alice.

Terminamos de hacer las compras y salimos para encontrarnos con Edward y Jasper, nos acercamos y miramos a jasper solo sentado tomando una soda.

-y Edward.- le pregunto Alice, Jasper solo hizo un moviendo con la cabeza indicándonos un lugar, giramos y el estaba besándose en una esquina con la tal Tania.

Mirándolos bien, ella era la chica del bar, la que estaba bailando y con la que él se estaba besando.

Sentí que mi piel ardía, de pronto estaba muy molesta, y no sabía por qué, quería golpear a alguien estaba demasiado molesta, hasta que me di cuenta  
cual era el motivo.

ESTABA CELOSA.

* * *

**Chicas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**dejenme sus comentarios por fas, y gracias por leer mi fic.  
**

**besos  
**

**Issie  
**


	7. ¿Me gusta?

**chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y porfis dejen sus reviews, son importantes para mi :D**

**los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

* * *

**¿Me gusta?**

**CAP 7**

**Bella POV**

-y Edward.- le pregunto Alice, Jasper solo hizo un moviendo con la cabeza indicándonos un lugar, giramos y el estaba besándose en una esquina con la tal Tania.

Mirándolos bien, ella era la chica del bar, la que estaba bailando y con la que él se estaba besando.

Sentí que mi piel ardía, de pronto estaba muy molesta, y no sabía por qué, quería golpear a alguien estaba demasiado molesta, hasta que me di cuenta cual era el motivo.

ESTABA CELOSA.

Estaba mirándolo, cuando el abrió sus ojos y me miro, inmediatamente se separó de la rubia y le empezó a decir algo, sin dejar de mirarme, yo me gire y mire a Rosalie.

Necesitaba irme, necesitaba aclarar que pasaba conmigo, a mi no podía gustarme ese niño, es mas no podía estar celosa era totalmente absurdo, solo han pasad días desde que lo conozco.

-ahorita venimos iremos por un agua.- le dije a los demás y arrastre a Rosalie conmigo.

-¿bella que pasa?, te pusiste de todos los colores cuando miraste a Edward con ella.- me dijo mi amiga examinando mi cara, a ella tenía que decirle la verdad siempre ha sido mi amiga y no tenemos  
secretos.

-creo que estaba celosa.- Rosalie solo abrió los ojos, y antes de que dijera algo hable yo.

-lose, lose, es imposible que me guste si lo conozco de apena días, la verdad no se qué paso, así que tengo que irme, te los encargo no los dejes solos, si pasa algo, cualquier cosa llámame, estaré al pendiente, iré a ver primero al jefe y después estaré  
en mi casa.-

-está bien amiga, aquí estaremos al pendiente Jasper y yo.- asentí, y me gire para irme.

Iba saliendo del centro comercial cuando escuche que una voz que conocía muy bien y que en este momento era la más irritante del mundo me llamo.

-bella, espera.- me detuve en la puerta y me gire para enfrentarlo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro

-e, ¿Por qué te vas?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño, moría de ganas por gritarle, POR QUE TE MIRE BESANDOTE CON ESA ZORRA, Y CREO QUE ME GUSTAS! Pero viendo las circunstancias no podía hacer eso, aparte no sabía si era verdad que me gustaba, a lo mejor solo era una forma de proteger la misión, siempre me había caracterizado por entregarme al 100 % en una misión, si eso era, simplemente estaba actuando muy sobre protectoramente.

-¿entonces?-pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-emm, es solo que, me empezó a doler la cabeza eso es todo.- le dije tocándome la cabeza y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

-¿puedo llevarte a tu casa?-me pregunto con la esperanza en los ojos

-no, mm traigo carro.- le dije con la esperanza de zafarme de, él, la verdad quería irme, ya.

-no puedes manejar así, si te duele la cabeza es una distracción y podrías sufrir algún accidente por favor déjame llevare.- no sabía que decir, así que resignada le dije que sí.

El se fue a buscar a Rosalie, para darle las llaves de mi carro, para que Edward me llevara en el suyo, mientras él iba a buscarla me permití divagar en mi mente.

Este chico realmente era tan voluble, el primer día que lo conocí, era un chico bueno, sincero, amigable y el día que lo vi en el bar era un completo idiota engreído, aunque ya no lo eh vuelto a ver así, ya es como el primer día, creo que el alcohol no le hace bien.

-¿nos vamos?.- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que diera un brinquito.

El solo sonrió y me deje llevar por esa hermosa sonrisa.

Salimos del centro comercial, y nos dirigimos a su auto, abrió mi puerta, y después corrió a subirse del otro lado.

Íbamos escuchando un poco de música, cuando por instinto mire por el espejo lateral y note un carro que venía muy pegado de nosotros.

No le dije nada a Edward pero seguí vigilando el carro.

4 cuadras después el carro seguí detrás de nosotros y sabia que esto no era nada bueno, pero no podía decirle a Edward, odio que este chico no sepa nada, deberían decirle, eso me facilitaría las cosas.

Estaba planeando alguna idea para deshacernos del carro, no se me ocurría nada hasta que mire un circo, había mucha gente y demasiados carros, y de pronto un plan se me vino a la mente.

-mm Edward, ¿me dejarías conducir tu carro? Ya me siento bien, no me duele la cabeza y muero de ganas por conducirlo, ¿puedo?- le dije lo más calmada  
posible

-claro, pero si ya no te duele la cabeza quisiera llevarte a algún lugar.- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, en este momento no estaba para discutir y le dije que sí.

Le indique que aparcara junto al circo, y casi corriendo me subí del lado del conductor, de reojo me fije que el carro que nos seguía se había estacionado a escasos metros de nosotros.

-ponte el cinturón de seguridad.- le dije a Edward sonriendo, el solo negó divertido con la cabeza y se lo puso.

Arranque el carro y pise el acelerador hasta llegar 150 km/h

En verdad era muy rápido pero esperaba perderlo, seguí derecho y de repente gire hacia la izquierda sin prender direccional, de pronto gire hacia la izquierda en una salida, así seguí en zigzag, hasta que Salí a una calle principal, deje hundir mi pie un poco más en el acelerador.

-demonios bella! Baja la velocidad, vas a matarnos.- mire de reojo a Edward, y el pobre estaba  
sosteniéndose de la puerta y del sillón con una cara de miedo, en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído hasta morir.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y el carro ya no nos seguía, así que baje la velocidad un poco, pero siempre al pendiente.

-cálmate Edward, tengo el control miedoso.- le dije para mejorar el ambiente, el hizo un intento de sonrisa y se relajo un poco.

-bueno, entonces te indico a donde vamos.- demonios, había olvidado que este chico quería llevarme a algún lado, solo esperaba que no me llevara a un motel porque si no, ahora si no dudaría en romperle los huesos.

-ok ok, dime por donde

Me empezó a decir porque calles ir, hasta que llegamos a un lugar muy bonito, era un tipo hacienda pero se miraba que estaba abandonada.

Llegamos a la entrada y tenía unos portones grandes color negro, un señor que al parecer era el guardia apareció, cuando miro a Edward no pregunto nada y simplemente nos abrió.

Edward me indico donde estacionarme.

Bajamos del carro y el tomo mi mano.

-ven, sígueme.- me dijo sonriendo, este lugar se  
miraba muy solo.

Caminamos hasta la casa y entramos por un callejón, que estaba del lado derecho, llegamos a la parte de atrás y me quede asombrada con lo que vi.

La parte de atrás de la casa era simplemente hermoso, tenía muchos árboles y había flores de todos los colores, y en medio de todo había un pequeño lago, tenía a unos patitos nadando en el  
centro.

-es de mis abuelos, ellos están de viaje.- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y él me jalo de la mano para arrastrarme a un árbol que quedaba enfrente del lago, el árbol era tan enorme que hacia una inmensa sombra.

-es muy hermoso este lugar.- le dije aun atontada por lo hermoso que era.

-lose, por eso quería traerte aquí.- lo dijo mirando hacia el lago, yo fruncí el seño, ¿para qué me quería traer aquí?, llevábamos conociéndonos casi 4 días.

-no sé porque te traje aquí, solo quería que lo conocieras, es una cosa digna de admirar.- me dijo como si hubiese leído mi mente.

-si en realidad es muy hermoso.- le dije mirando hacia el lago.

Pasamos un largo tiempo en silencio, admirando la belleza del lugar hasta que hablo.

-¿sabes porque se muere la neurona de una rubio?-pregunto mirándome, ¿eso era un chiste?, tal vez sí, pero la verdad no lo sabía, aunque cuando dijo eso no pude evitar pensar en la rubia de mi amiga, y en que se lo contaría.

-¿porque?-la verdad si estaba interesada en la respuesta

-por soledad.- eso se me hizo tan gracioso, tal vez fue la forma en que lo dijo, no lose y de pronto me estaba riendo como loca, seguido por las risas de Edward.

Seguimos toda la tarde contando chistes hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde.

-oye, es tarde, tenemos que irnos mañana hay escuela.- le dije poniéndome de pie y recuperándome de un ataque de risa.

-se nos paso muy rápido la tarde, hay que irnos.- se levanto y tomo mi mano, se me hizo extraño pero no intente zafarme.

Caminamos hasta el carro, y el abrió la puerta de copiloto para mí.

-esta vez conduzco yo.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa  
-ok ok, señor miedoso.- y volvimos a reír.

.

.

Llegamos a mi casa y Edward se bajo para abrir mi puerta.

-que caballeroso, te prefiero así que borracho.- le dije sin pensarlo, me sentí tan apenada por haber dicho eso en voz alta que no pude mirarlo a los ojos.

Levanto mi barbilla con su mano  
-¿así que me prefieres de alguna forma?- dijo con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja, solo sentí como mi rostro me traicionaba y mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

-me encanta cuando tus mejillas hacen eso.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Me zafe de su agarre y me despedí de él, no me gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo por él.

-bueno, gracias por el paseo y por traerme.- le dije dándole una sonrisa y tratando de parecer tranquila, aunque no lo estuviera, este hombre en verdad alteraba mi sistema.

-nos vemos.- dijo Edward subiéndose a su carro, me quede ahí parada hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Entre a mi casa y decidí hacerme algo de comer la  
verdad no había comido nada.

Me prepare un sándwich de pollo y me senté en el sofá, prendí el televisor y lo deje en un programa de chismes.

Mientras comía mi sándwich empecé a divagar en mi mente.

Edward Cullen, es la persona a la que tengo que proteger, se supone que él es mi trabajo, no debe gustarme ni nada por el estilo, tengo que protegerlo, pero él es tan lindo cuando no está borracho, es tan atento, pero para empezar el tiene novia, por un momento olvide que se estaba besando con esa zorra, la tal Tania me parece, mejor dejare de pensar en el.

Estaba cambiándole el canal al televiso cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar, lo saque de mi bolsa, y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de ese número.

Maldición era mi jefe, debí de haber ido con él o al menos llamarlo y no lo hice.

Mi celular volvió a sonar y lo conteste de inmediato.  
-señor!

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS AGENTE SWAN, ESTOY ESPERANDO SU REPORTE DESDE LAS 7 PM.- maldición el jefe esta mas que enojado.

-lo siento señor, ocurrió un percance con Edward, alguien lo seguía y tuve que deshacerme de ellos sin que el chico se diera cuenta.- le dijo solo esa parte, y no estaba mintiendo, porque era verdad.

-bien, agente Swan, dame el numero de las placas del vehículo.- demonios, por ir bobeando con Edward, ni siquiera las mire.

-señor, yo, no tuve tiempo de apuntarlas

-¿A QUE ESTAS JUGANDO AGENTE? ESTA ES UNA MISION MUY IMPORTANTE, PERO AL PARECER PARA USTED NO LO ES, DEBE DE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE CADA COSA, CADA DETALLE, AHORA EMPIEZO A DUDAR DE SU CAPACIDAD PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA MISION, SERA MEJOR QUE LE ASIGNE OTRA MISION Y ESTA PASE A MANOS DEL AGENTE BLACK.- demonios, yo no quería perder esta misión, nunca me han revocado de alguna misión y esta no será la excepción, tenía que decirle algo para que me deje a cargo.

-señor, yo…..- y antes de que pudiera decirle algo me interrumpió.

-la veo mañana en mi oficina agente Swan.- y colgó.

MIERDA! Esto estaba mal.


	8. Me quedo en la misión

**CHICAS! les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste.  
**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia  
**

**Issie**

* * *

**ME QUEDO EN LA MISION**

**Cap 8**

**Bella POV**

Aun no sabía que decirle al jefe, la noche de ayer, después de que colgó, pase casi toda la noche pensando en lo que le diré, la verdad no quería que me quitaran esta misión, jamás me había pasado y menos en una Misión como esta, tan simple.

Llevaba parada casi 10 minutos afuera de la puerta del jefe, aun no sabría que le diría, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Agente Swan.- dijo el jefe asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Señor.- dije asiendo el mismo gesto.

-pase, y tome asiento, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- yo solo asentí y lo seguí, me senté, seguida por el jefe.

El jefe iba a empezar su discurso cuando me atreví a interrumpirlo.

-señor, antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por los últimos días, sé que he estado un poco distraída, pero no volverá a suceder, mi misión es encontrar a quien amenaza a la vida de su sobrino y créame que lo hare, solo necesito otra oportunidad, no le fallare señor.- y con eso termine mi discurso, el jefe se quedo mirándome por algunos segundos hasta que hablo.

-otra oportunidad y nada más, sabes que no doy segundas oportunidades, pero te conozco desde que te iniciaste en el campamento y nunca me has fallado en ninguna misión, espero que no lo haga en esta agente Swan.- me sentía aliviada, no quería arruinar mi historial, y no quería perder la confianza del jefe.

-si señor.- le dije esto mientras asentía, me levante de mi lugar y me disponía a salir de la oficina cuando hablo.

-agente Swan, el sábado hay una fiesta en casa de los Denali, su hija mayor Tania cumplirá años, sus fiestas suelen ser alocadas, y ostentosas, mi sobrinos van a asistir y considerando en que ya son muy amigos y se ha quedado a dormir en su casa, quiero que consiga que la inviten, esas fiestas pueden ser flanco perfecto para lograr herirlos.- yo solo asentí y Salí del lugar.

Lo que me faltaba, después de todo esto, tendré que a acompañar a Edward a la fiesta de su novia y presenciar cómo se besan y se demuestran amor, mientras que yo tendré que estar presente, esta estúpida misión se me estaba saliendo de las manos pero no lo permitiría, Edward Cullen solo será mi misión, y desde ahorita no me permitiré pensar en él como algo mas, solo quiero terminar esta estúpida misión para poder retomar mi vida normal.

¿Cómo demonios sabia el jefe que me quede a dormir en su casa? Por dios, era el jefe general de la CIA, ese hombre todo sabía, no debería sorprenderme, apostaba mi vida a que sabía todo, absolutamente  
todo.

Iba saliendo de la organización e iba a ver a Emmett y Jacob, ellos estaban en este momento vigilando los movimientos de Edward, tendría que preguntarles algo mas, algo que sea sospechoso y bien mandarlos a descansar, ya que últimamente ellos han estado más al pendiente de todo esto que yo, me subí a mi hermoso carro y cuando estaba a punto de prenderlo mi celular sonó, mire el identificador y era Jacob.

-hola! ¿Cómo va todo?- le pregunte mientras encendía mi carro.

-bella, ¿en donde estas? Necesitamos que vengas, estamos en casa de los Cullen.- me dijo mi amigo un poco ansioso, y eso era muy extraño en el, algo grave debió de haber pasado.

-Jacob, ¿Qué paso?.- le pregunte esto, mientras hundía mi pie en el pedal para llegar lo más pronto posible.

-estábamos vigilando a Edward, llego a su casa pero no metió su carro, lo dejo estacionado a fuera, y el entro caminando, estábamos tranquilos vigilando cuando de pronto una camioneta llego y aventó un sobre al carro del chico, Emmett y yo seguimos la camioneta, no traía placas, agarro la desviación de la 1 y 15, había mucho tráfico y perdimos la camioneta.

-SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS JACOB, ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO?- me había ganado el coraje que no me di las palabras en las que le hable, sabría que tenía que disculparme después pero aun no.

-lo siento bella, estábamos cerca, pero había demasiado tráfico, y esa camioneta conocía su camino a la perfección, y tomaba atajos que no veíamos.- empezó a excusarse mi mejor amigo.

-demonios! Jacob, ¿tienen el sobre?.- no podía dejar que Edward lo viera, necesitaba leer ese sobre.

-si bella, Emmett se escabullo en su carro y tomo el sobre aquí lo tenemos, no tiene destinatario ni nada.

-estoy llegando Jacob, hablamos en persona.- y diciendo esto colgué.

No puedo creer que la estúpida camioneta se haya escapado, si la hubieran alcanzo hubiéramos tenido algunas respuestas, ahora solo me quedaba leer el sobre y rogar por que dijera algo.

Llegue en menos de 10 minutos a la casa de los Cullen, Jacob y Emmett estaban escondidas como siempre en la esquina que se encontraba a la izquierda de la casa, en un callejoncito en donde se podían esconder muy bien.

Estacione mi carro atrás del de Jacob y Emmett y asegurándome de que nadie me viera, y me baje para encontrarme con ellos.

-¿QUÉ PASO? COMO DEMONIOS SE LES PUDO ESCAPAR LA MALDITA CAMIONETA.- estaba tan enojada, no puedo creer que se les haya escapado.

-lo sentimos, es solo que se aprovecho en un semáforo y con el tráfico, lo perdimos de vista.-dijo Emmett excusándose.

-UN LO SIENTO NO ARREGLA EL PROBLEMA, SE SUPONE QUE SON LOS MEJORES AGENTES DE LA CIA, Y NO PUDIERON SEGUIR UNA MALDITA CAMIONETA, ¿TIENEN EL SOBRE?- sabia que me estaba portando muy grosera con ellos, pero estaba tan enojada que no me importaba.

Emmett solo asintió y me dio el sobre. Era un sobre tamaño oficio, color amarrillo, estaba cerrado con un lazo.

-pueden retirarse, yo seguiré aquí toda la tarde, mantengan su celular prendido por cualquier cosa.- les dije un poco más calmada, ellos solo asintieron, se subieron a su carro y se fueron.

Subí a mi carro y me acomode para estar vigilando el lugar, tome el sobre y lo abrí.

No había nada importante solamente estaba una nota y estaban escritas unas palabras en computadora:

PRONTO EL DINERO DE TU PADRE SERA MIO

Estaba claro que era una amenaza, como las demás que había estado recibiendo el padre de Edward, pero estaba claro que querían que Edward la viera, la pregunta seria, ¿Por qué querían que Edward viera esta foto?, si tengo entendido que siempre mandan las notas a su papa.

Guarde la nota, otro día se la llevaría al jefe para que la checara, aunque no podíamos saber nada con esta nota, estaba escrita en computadora, y no había nada que nos diera alguna pista.

Toda la tarde paso tranquila, se podría decir que Cullen no salieron para nada y no se mostro actividad alguna, ya eran las 12 de la noche.

Asegurándome por última vez que no hubiera nada raro, encendí el carro y me dirigí a mi casa para descansar un poco.

Llegue a mi casa y tome una larga ducha con agua caliente, aunque no hubo mucha actividad el día de hoy, me sentía casada.

Termine mi ducha, y me prepare una cena ligera, un sándwich con un vaso de leche, cene mientras miraba un poco la televisión, estaban pasando una serie que me encantaba cuando era niña o más bien aun me encanta y de vez en cuando la veo.

se termino la serie Grey´s Anatomy, y me dirigí a mi cuarto para descansar, no pasaron ni 5 minutos, que me había acostado cuando caí rendida en la inconsciencia..

.

.

La mañana en la escuela paso como siempre, estuvo todo tranquilo, platicando con rose y Edward entre clases, y vigilando a profundo algún indicio de peligro en la escuela y en las clases que compartía con Edward pero nada, nadie mostraba algún interés en especifico por Edward.

-bella, has estado muy seria hoy.- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos, estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y todos estábamos en la cafetería, excepto Edward y Jasper, ya que Alice los había mandado a algún lugar, creo que por el almuerzo.

-si, perdón, es solo que no dormí muy bien.- dije excusándome.

-bella, tienes que dormir bien, las mujeres para permanecer bellas tienen que dormir 8 horas, es lo que se recomienda.- empezó a hablar y hablar, esta chica sí que se preocupaba mucho por la belleza y todo esto.

-oye Bella, Rosalie.- dijo mirando también a mi amiga.

-mañana hay una fiesta en casa de lo Denali, unos amigos de la familia, ¿les gustaría ir con nosotros? Edward y yo asistiremos y me agradaría mucho que también fuera Jasper, Rosalie.- me había olvidado por completo de la fiesta, pero gracias a dios que Alice me lo había recordado y no hubo una mejor forma que invitándome.

Rosalie voltio a verme y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa acepte.

-claro que si Alice, nos hace falta un poco de diversión a rose y a mí, solo dime en donde nos vemos y ahí estaremos.- Rosalie me miro con la duda en la cara, aproveche que Alice estaba distraída buscando algo y le hice señas con la mano mientras que susurraba la palabra luego.

-aquí tienes, en esta tarjetita esta la dirección de la casa de los Denali, pueden llegar por su cuenta o bien podemos vernos en mi casa

-no Alice, preferimos llegar a tu casa y de ahí irnos todos juntos, claro si no te importa.

-claro que no me importa bella, entonces mañana las veo en mi casa a las 6 pm chicas.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ah y Rosalie no te olvides de llevar a Jasper.- le dijo a rose guiñándole un ojo, fue tan graciosa la escena que todas nos soltamos riendo.

-claro Alice, lo llevare.- le dijo regresándole el giño

-Alice, ¿crees que podría llevar a mi novio?.- le pregunto rose a Alice, la verdad sería una buena manera de presentarles a Emmett y de que pase más tiempo con nosotros.

-claro que si Rosalie, me gustaría conocer a tu novio.- Rosalie solo sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Edward y Jasper llegaron con nuestro almuerzo y almorzamos tranquilos.

.

Toda la tarde había sido igual que otros días, no se miro movimiento de nada ni en la escuela ni en casa de Edward, estuve toda la tarde cuidando la casa de Edward junto con Rosalie, aproveche para conterle ahi, el porque habia aceptado la invitacion para ir a esa fiesta.

Ahora ya me encontraba en mi casa dispuesta a meterme a la cama, eso de estar casi 8 horas a fuera de casa de los Cullen cuidándolos, era aburrido y agotador.

Estaba a punto de meterme en la cama cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta.

Era la 1 am.

No cualquiera viene y toca mi puerta a esta hora.

Tome mi pistola de la mesa de noche y cheque que estuviera cargada.

Me acerque a la puerta con cuidado.

-¿QUIEN ES?- no era normal que alguien viniera de visitas tan tarde.

-soy Jacob bella, ábreme.- Jacob, ¿qué hacia Jacob tan tarde en mi casa? Baje mi pistola y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

-¿puedo pasar?.- le hice una seña con la mano, indicándole que pasara, mientras entraba caminaba como si se fuera a caer y pensándolo bien, hablaba medio raro, Jacob estaba borracho, era algo extraño en el, casi nunca se emborrachaba

-Jacob, bienes borracho.- el solo sonrió y asintió.

-eii bellita, me tienes muy abandonado, desde que tienes la misión esa, corrección, desde que tenemos esa misión, ya no nos vemos, y la única vez que lo hicimos me hablaste muy feo.

Lo dijo casi haciendo un puchero

-te preparare un café.- le dije mientras me reía, se miraba tan gracioso borracho.

Iba caminando hacia la cocina cuando sentí que unos brazos me jalaban y me recargaban en la pared.

-bella tu siempre me has gustado.- oh por dios, Jacob estaba empezando a decir cosas de  
borrachos, el era mi mejor amigo y nada más, yo se lo había dicho muchas veces.

-Jacob..-

-Shh- Me callo mientras ponía su dedo índice en mi boca.

De pronto se empezó a acercar, y sabia lo que haría me quería besar.

Me zafe como pude y me aleje.

-Jacob, estas borracho y no sabes lo que haces, ten esas manos quietas.- le dije casi en una amenaza, era mi mejor amigo, pero si era necesario usaría la fuerza si intentara propasarse.

-claro que se lo que hago bella, siempre me has gustado, yo te quiero.- y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre mí para intentar besarme de nuevo, me zafe de él y lo avente, haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-Jacob te dije que no, sal de mi casa ahora mismo si no quieres que me olvide que eres mi mejor amigo, porque eso es lo que eres solo mi mejor amigo.- estuvimos viéndonos por unos segundos hasta que hablo.

-está bien, lo siento, no quise molestarte.- y sin decir más se levanto y salió de mi casa.

Cerré la puerta y mientras me dirigía a mi habitación no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho, "claro que lo hago bella, siempre me has gustado, yo te quiero"

Eso era imposible, el y yo siempre habíamos sido amigos solo eso, a lo mejor dijo eso porque estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Después de varios minutos, decidí dejar de pensar en eso y me dispuse a dormir.

La mañana del sábado estuvo de lo más calmada, Jacob no hablo ni lo eh visto, y eso me parecía bien por el momento, sería algo incomodo verlo.

Pase toda la mañana en casa de los Cullen junto con rose, seguimos a Edward a algunos lugares a los que fue, a un café, a casa de un amigo, y no ubicamos a nadie sospechoso.

Eran las 4:30 pm.

Había dejado a Rosalie en su casa hace media hora, y nos miraríamos a las 6 pm en casa de Alice.

Tome una ducha rápida, ya que casi no tenía tiempo, no sabía que ponerme, así que me decidí por un mini vestido negro, con unos tacones rojos, deje mi cabello suelto, con unas ondas naturales, y me maquille rápidamente.

Me puse polvo, me pinte los ojos ahumados con destellos en rojo, rice mis pestañas, aplique bastante rimen y para terminar mis labios rojos.

Me puse unos pendientes y un collar rojos.

Tome una bolsa de mano color roja para combinar con mis zapatos y metí mi pistola ahí, en la pierna izquierda me puse un tipo liguero en cual otra pistola estaba sostenida.

Salí de mi casa a las 5:30 pm, el camino fue a casa de Alice, fue tranquilo.

Rosalie y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo.

-agente Swan.- dijo Emmett con tono burlón.

-cállate Emmett, nos pueden escuchar.- trate de sonar enojada pero con la forma en que lo dijo era imposible no reírme, después salude a rose y a Jasper.

-se ven muy guapos los 3.- y era cierto, Emmett y Jasper traían unos zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir negro y Emmett traía una camisa de vestir morada, que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido morado que tenia puesto mi amiga.

Jasper traía una camisa color azul marino, se miraba muy guapo.

Y mi amiga rose, traía un mini-vestido color morado

Alice y Edward, venían saliendo de su casa para  
encontrarse con nosotros, de pronto sentí una mirada tan penetrante, Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos y podía ver una pisca de deseó en ellos.

Alice solo se aclaro la garganta dándole un codazo en el costado.

-bueno les presento a mi novio Emmett, Emmett ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen .- ellos se saludaron y cruzaron una que otra palabra mientras que Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Después de algunos minutos decidimos irnos a la fiesta, cada quien se fue en su carro, aunque Alice quiso persuadirme de dejar mi carro en su casa, e irme con ellos a la fiesta.

Llegamos a la casa de los Denali y era un lugar hermoso, no tanto como la casa de Edward, pero tenía casi la misma estructura.

un Lugar privado, la casa muy grande, y ya había mucha gente.

Bajamos de los carros y entramos todos juntos, la casa también era muy hermosa por dentro.

Alice y Edward empezaron a saludar a varios chicos presentándonos a la mayoría, al parecer la cumpleañera aun no estaba lista porque no la ubique por ningun lado,Alce me presento a los hermanos, Mike y Jessica newton, que se notaba que le tenían mucha envidia a Alice y Edward.

El tal chico Mike intento ligar conmigo ganándose una mala mirada de Alice y Edward.

-chicos,¿ podrían traernos algo para tomar?-les dijo Alice a los chicos. Ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Estábamos platicando sobre algunas personas que se encontraban en la fiesta cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-Alice, ¿cuánto tiempo?- grito una chica muy hermosa, mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos

-Ana, querida, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- le dijo Alice regresándole el abrazo.

-lose, algún día tenemos que reunirnos para platicar, me voy, mi novio esta esperándome.-y con esas  
simples palabras se despidieron.

-ella es Ana, Ana Victoria Glez, fue novia de Edward.- explico Alice, busque a la chica con la mirada y la mire que se acerco a un chico mientras lo besaba.

-pero tranquila, ellos terminaron hace mucho, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, empecé a reír por lo absurdo que se miraba esto.

Emmett y Jasper llegaron, con las bebidas, Emmett solo me movió la cabeza al lado derecho y Edward se había quedado platicando con un chico.

De pronto alguien irrumpió en la fiesta y se empezaron a escuchar muchos balazos, los chicos e invitados empezaron a gritar y algunos se tiraron al suelo, todo pasó en un nano-segundo, se escucho un balazo mas, de pronto reaccione y empecé a buscar a Edward con la mirada pero no lo ubique por ningún lado.

* * *

chicas! espero que les aya gustado, como vieron ya empezo un poco de accion jeje!

gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a sseguir escribiendo, por un momento crei que no era buena y estupe pensando en borrarlo jeje.

gracias por leerme y dejen sus reviews!

besos

Issie


	9. De nuevo en blanco

**chicas les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Issie**

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**  
**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**DE NUEVO EN BLANCO**

**Cap 9**

**Bella's POV**

De pronto alguien irrumpió en la fiesta y se empezaron a escuchar muchos balazos, los chicos e invitados empezaron a gritar y algunos se tiraron al suelo, todo pasó en un nano-segundo. Se escuchó un balazo más, de pronto reaccioné y empecé a buscar a Edward con la mirada, pero no lo ubicaba por ningún lado.

Jasper empujó a Alice al suelo, seguí buscando con la mirada y ahí estaba, los hombres que habían irrumpido en la fiesta se lo estaban llevando, al parecer habían noqueado a Edward porque lo llevaban cargando.

—Jasper, saca a Alice de aquí —él solo asintió y se la llevó por la parte trasera.

—Emmett, llama a Jacob y pide refuerzos. Rosalie  
vamos —tomé mi pistola de mi bolsa y observé como Rosalie sacaba la suya, ella la tenía puesta en un liguero en su pierna, así que de un solo movimiento la sacó.

Corrimos fuera de la casa y alcanzamos a ver como subían a Edward en una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados, dieron un último disparo y después emprendieron su marcha.

—Rosalie ve en tu carro, yo iré en el mío —ella asintió y salimos corriendo a los carros.

Tan pronto como me subí lo puse a andar y hundí mi pie en el acelerador.

Rosalie venía pisándome los talones, así que no hubo problema, alcancé a ver a la camioneta en la que iba Edward, era raro que solo hubiera una camioneta, era un secuestro y ellos no tenían refuerzos o algo así, aunque ahora eso era lo que menos importaba, tenía que alcanzar a la camioneta.

Saqué mi mano haciéndole señas a Rosalie para que se emparejara conmigo, en menos de 2 segundos Rose aceleró y se puso al lado mío.

— ¡POR CADA LADO! —Le grité a Rosalie, rogando porque me entendiera, ella asintió y las dos aceleramos al mismo tiempo.

Yo me puse del lado derecho y mi amiga en el izquierdo, de pronto el vidrio del copiloto se bajó y una mano salió sosteniendo una pistola, pensé en girar el volante y golpear la camioneta, pero recordé que Rosalie estaba del otro lado y no quería lastimarla. El hombre disparó pero no logró darme, saqué mi mano y disparé sin pensarlo, escuché otro balazo y rogaba a Dios porque no le hubieran dado a Rosalie.

La camioneta empezó a balancearse a los lados, reduje la velocidad, y supuse que Rosalie había herido a alguien.

Escuché el ruido de un carro atrás de mí, miré por el retrovisor y logré distinguir los carros de Jacob y Emmett, detrás de ellos venían más carros, eran los refuerzos.

De pronto giré hacia el frente y la camioneta había acelerado, me maldije por mi descuido y aceleré.

La camioneta aceleró aún más, estaba a punto de alcanzarlos de nuevo cuando las puertas traseras se abrieron, 2 hombres arrojaron un cuerpo, aún no sabía quién era, pero tenía que esquivarlo. Giré el volante hacia la izquierda y el carro empezó a girar como loco debido a la velocidad.

Logré parar el carro sin hacerme daño. Busqué el cuerpo con la mirada y pude ver que era Edward, corrí hacia él y lo volteé para que quedara boca arriba.

Un chirrido de un carro llamó mi atención, levanté mi vista y vi que Jacob y Emmett se bajaban de los carros y se dirigían hacia mí, no les di tiempo de decirme nada.

— ¡VAYAN DETRÁS DE ESA ESTÚPIDA CAMIONETA, LOS QUIERO VIVOS, ROSALIE SE FUE SIGUIENDOLOS! —Le dije a Jacob y a Emmett, ellos asintieron y se llevaron con ellos a algunos agentes que traían, los demás se quedaron conmigo.

—Agente 96, la ambulancia viene en camino ¿qué procede? —Me dijo un agente del cual no sabía su nombre y mucho menos su matrícula.

—Por el momento nada, esténse al pendiente en la zona por si pasa algo irregular y mantenga contacto con la agente 32 —el agente asintió y se alejó. Yo regresé mi atención a Edward.

Se había hecho varios raspones en el rostro y tenía un corte enorme en su ceja, aún seguía inconsciente.

Pedí un trapo o algo para limpiar la herida de Edward, ya que había empezado a brotar mucha sangre.

Minutos después llegó una ambulancia, los agentes ya habían revisado el lugar y no había indicios de nada sospechoso.

—Agente 96, la agente 32 está en la línea —me dijo el mismo agente que había venido hace unos minutos. Tomé el teléfono que traía en sus manos y contesté.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa?

—Bella, seguimos la camioneta hasta la 16 y Droherd, estábamos a punto de alcanzarlos, pasamos por las vías del tren, la luz se había encendido avisando que el tren venía, la camioneta ignoró el señalamiento y justo cuando iba pasando el tren la camioneta se impactó con este. Debido al golpe la camioneta giró a la izquierda, impactándose en una pared lateral. En la camioneta venían 5 personas y todas murieron debido al impacto.

Demonios, no lo podía creer, estuvimos tan cerca y de nuevo quedamos en blanco. No teníamos ninguna pista, esto estaba empezando a frustrarme.

—Rosalie, necesito que revisen el perímetro, revisen hasta debajo de las piedras, necesito algo, busquen algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que se vea sospechosa quiero que me lo traigas inmediatamente, ¿entendiste? —Necesitaba cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, algo que se haya logrado rescatar.

Después de hablar con Rosalie unos segundos más, colgué.

La ambulancia ya se iba, así que mandé a los agentes a la organización, y yo seguí a la ambulancia en mi carro.

Recordé que Jasper estaba con Alice, así que decidí llamarlo. Justo ahora no necesitaba que todos supieran que somos agentes.

Saqué el celular y marqué su número, al primer timbre contestó.

— ¿Bella? —Escuché como me decía Jasper casi en un susurro.

—Sí Jasper, soy yo, necesito que hablemos. Si estás en un lugar en donde no puedes hablar aléjate o excúsate con ir al baño.

Escuché como Jasper le decía algo a alguien, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que contestó.

—Listo Bella, podemos hablar.

—Bien, Jasper, ¿le dijiste a Alice lo que somos? —No me gustaban los rodeos, así que decidí ir al grano.

—No, no lo hice. Ella estaba tan asustada que al momento de salir de la fiesta se desmayó. Yo no supe qué hacer, no había ningún carro afuera solo el de Edward, pero Alice no tenía las llaves en su bolsa, empecé a escuchar mucho ruido adentro, así que supuse que ya no había peligro, volví a entrar a la casa y busqué alguna habitación en donde recostarla. Después llegó la policía pero nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera se percataron de la ausencia de Edward, luego de eso Alice despertó desorientada, me preguntó por su hermano y por ustedes, le dije que no sabía nada. Ahora estamos en su casa esperando noticias de ustedes.

—Bien Jasper, en un momento más hablaré con sus padres, no les digas nada. Nos vemos.

—No te preocupes Bella —y escuchando esto colgué.

Así que Jasper no les había dicho nada, ni Alice recordaba nada, era un alivio que todo siguiera en orden. Ahora tendría que ver a Edward para saber qué era lo que recordaba, y peor aún para planear muy bien mi argumento del porqué estaba ahí.

Llegamos al hospital y miré como bajaban a Edward de la ambulancia, cuando lo vi acostado en la camilla sentí la necesidad de protegerlo, abrazarlo; sentía algo en mi pecho, tenía miedo de que algo le llegase a pasar.

Entramos al hospital y una enfermera me dijo que tenía que llenar el papeleo correspondiente, me había olvidado de eso, estaba claro que no sabía nada sobre su seguro. Tenía que llamar a sus padres, empecé a pensar en qué hacer, que decirle a sus padres, y al último deduje que tenía que decirles en parte la verdad. Primero se lo diría a Carlisle y ya sería su problema si se lo quería decir a Esme.

Saqué el celular y llamé a Carlisle, al primer timbre contestó.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —Dijo Carlisle muy nervioso.

—Cálmese Carlisle, Edward está en el hospital, necesita arreglar todo el papeleo del seguro para que lo atiendan.

—Pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿Iban por él? Dime Bella ¿qué sucedió?

—Tranquilo Carlisle. Sí, iban por él, lo noquearon y se lo llevaron. Rosalie y yo los seguimos, y logramos rescatar a Edward. Mis compañeros siguieron a la camioneta en la que llevaban a Edward, pero desafortunadamente sus ocupantes murieron, así que aun no sabemos quien es la persona que quiere secuestrar a su hijo. No creo que Edward recuerde nada sobre su intento de secuestro, todo el camino él estuvo inconsciente, así que usted sabrá si quiere decirle a Edward lo de su intento de secuestro o no.

—Bella muchas gracias, de esto hablamos en el hospital, ¿en cuál están? —Le di las indicaciones del hospital y colgó asegurándome que venían en camino.

Me senté en la sala de espera, miré mi vestido y  
estaba lleno de sangre al igual que mis manos.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había dejado de pensar en Edward y en que estuviera bien. No sé por qué me preocupaba tanto por él, cada vez que pensaba en él o que pronunciaba su nombre mi corazón se aceleraba. Y ahora que estoy aquí esperando que me digan algo sobre su estado me hace darme cuenta que me importa más de lo que yo pensaba.

—Señorita, ¿está usted bien? —Salí de mi ensoñación y miré a una enfermera que acababa de entrar al baño, aún seguía con sangre en el vestido, las manos ya me las había limpiado.

—Sí, no se preocupe, traje a una persona herida, solo estoy manchada de su sangre —diciendo esto me sequé las manos y la enfermara solo me sonrió, le regresé el gesto y salí del baño.

Regresé a la sala de espera y me encontré ahí al señor Cullen y a su esposa, al lado de ellos estaban Jasper y Alice.

— ¡Oh Bella! Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes, ¿en dónde estaban?, ¿tú estás bien? —Yo no sabía que responder a las preguntas de Alice, así que solo miré a Carlisle.

—Alice, deja en paz a Bella, ya después nos explicarán qué pasó. Se nota que está igual o más asustada que nosotros —yo solo asentí y miré a Jasper, vislumbré una media sonrisa en su rostro, y sabía a que se debía, jamás me ha asustado nada… o al menos hasta ahora que temo porque algo le  
pase a Edward.

Después de unos minutos, Carlisle y Esme fueron a llenar el papeleo correspondiente. Sabía que si me quedaba ahí Alice empezaría a hacer preguntas, que yo no sabría responder, así que antes de que ese pequeño duende me volviera a interrogar, me despedí de ella.

—Bueno, Alice, yo aún estoy muy asustada y cansada por todo esto, quisiera irme a mi casa.

—No te preocupes Bella, ve a descansar, yo te avisaré cuando Edward despierte —musitó la pequeña duende, yo solo asentí y me giré a Jasper.

—Jasper, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi casa? No quiero irme sola —le dije tratando de parecer lo más nerviosa posible, él asintió y en pocos minutos estábamos saliendo del lugar.

—Bella, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Mi hermana y los chicos están bien? —Preguntó un preocupado Jasper cuando nos dirigíamos a mi carro.

—Es una larga historia Jasper, ¿te importaría si te la cuento después? Solo te digo que tu hermana y los chicos están bien, no pasó a mayores. Lo malo fue que no alcanzamos a saber nada de las personas que iban en la camioneta, murieron —él solo asintió y se dirigió al lado del copiloto. Yo estaba a punto de subirme al carro cuando miré a alguien, era raro verlo aquí, así que sin pensarlo cerré la puerta de mi carro y me encaminé hacia donde estaba él.

Logré alcanzarlo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la recepción.

Me puse detrás de él.

— ¿Se podría saber qué haces tú aquí? —Lo dije casi en un susurro, sé que él me escuchó porque inmediatamente vi como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se giraba para enfrentarme.

* * *

**chicas aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero les haya gustado nenas, **

**muchas gracias por todos los reviews! me encantan :D  
**

**perdon por no contestarlos todos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo nenas, espero comprendan  
**

**pero sepan que si los leo me encantan!  
**

**¿quien creen que sea? xD  
**

**espero sus hermosos reviews  
**

**besos  
**

**Issie  
**


	10. Esa voz

**hola chicas! como estan? quisiera pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, prometo hacerlo mas seguido, y espero que les guste este capitulo, espero un review de ustedes, son importantes para mi :D**

**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

**issie n.n**

* * *

**Esa voz**

Cap 10

Bella POV

-¿Se podría saber que haces tú aquí?- lo dije casi en un susurro, se que él me escucho por que inmediatamente vi como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se giraba para enfrentarme.

-agente 96… digo Bella, no sé cómo llamarla.- contesto James muy nervioso para mi gusto.

-déjate de estupideces y responde mi pregunta.- ahora lo que me faltaba era que este estúpido me arruinara la misión al aparecerse aquí, tengo tantos problemas como para que el venga a darme otro más.

-es solo que… yo…- no sabía que decirme, eso estaba muy claro, y estaba algo nervioso, esto no me gustaba nada, había algo extraño en todo esto y en lo que planeaba decirme, si algo me ha caracterizado es que soy una persona muy intuitiva, no logran engañarme.

-¿y bien? Estoy esperando.- le dije levantando mi ceja.

-yo.. Estoy aquí por mi mama, se enfermo anoche y la traje de urgencias, ahorita está internada, así que vengo a verla.- me contesto tratando de mostrarse muy tranquilo, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero decidí dejarlo pasar, después me encargaría de él.

-espero que tu mama se mejore.- fue lo único que pude decir, James asintió y yo emprendí mi camino de nuevo al carro.

Estaba claro que James me había mentido y no sabía por qué, trabajando tanto tiempo en esto, me ha enseñado muchas cosas y una de ellas es en identificar cuando una persona miente o no, pero después me encargaría de él, ahora tenía cosas más importantes.

Acelere mi paso y llegue al carro más rápido de lo que pensé, Jasper estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto, abrí la puerta del carro y sentí como Jasper clavaba su mirada en mí.

-¿a quién viste bella?- musito Jasper mientras abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

-a James.- conteste mientras hundía el pie en el pedal.

-¿y qué hace el aquí?- pregunto Jasper un poco confundido.

-no sé, le pregunte y me dijo una mentira, hay algo sospechoso en el, pero bueno ahora hay que concentrarnos en lo primordial, después me encargare de él ¿podrías llamar a Rosalie?- Jasper asintió y saco su celular.

Mientras él hablaba con rose, me tome la libertad de divagar en mis pensamientos, tenia tanto que pensar, no sabía realmente que es lo que me pasaba con Edward, este chico estaba moviendo algo dentro de mí, algo que yo misma, por mi propio bien, hace tiempo que decidí mantenerlo ahí, oculto.

-dice Rose, que están en la organización, encontraron algo y quieren que vayamos para mostrártelo, es importante.- dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-dile que llegamos en 15 min.- Jasper hablo algunos minutos más con ella y después de eso colgó.

Me permití por un momento divagar en mis pensamientos, ¿cuánto jodidos todo esto se me había salido de las manos?, yo no era una chica que se anduviera enamorando a cada rato, de hecho dudaba si algunas vez había llegado a enamorarme, no sabía que era todo esto que sentía por Edward y me asustaba, nunca había mezclado el trabajo con mi vida personal y ahora estaba haciendo justamente lo contrario, necesito terminar pronto con esto, si lo mejor será terminar pronto mi trabajo y alejarme de Edward Cullen antes de que todo esto pudiera conmigo.

-¿vamos Bella?- Dijo Jasper sacándome de mi ensoñación, el se encontraba ya fuera del auto, estábamos estacionados afuera de la organización, pestañe por un momento tratando de recordar cómo demonios había llegado aquí, venia tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos en la organización.

-vamos.- desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y baje del auto, ya era más de media noche y por ende en la organización estaban los guardias vigilando el lugar.

Jasper iba pisándome los talones en el camino, cuando llegue a la organización los guardias no se molestaron en pedir mi identificación ya que me conocían a la perfección, vivo casi en este lugar así que no es de extrañarse que estemos aquí hasta altas horas de la noche, no sabía con exactitud en donde se encontrarían los chicos y Jasper tampoco hablaba así que decidí irme directo a la oficina de Rosalie con la esperanza de que estuvieran ahí.

Llegamos a su oficina y miramos las luces prendidas, abrí la puerta y estaban todos ahí; Emmett, Jacob y Rosalie. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría todos miraron hacia ella, les hice un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo y Rosalie se dispuso a hablar.

-revisamos todo el perímetro del accidente, uno de ellos al parecer iba hablando por teléfono, encontramos el móvil.- Rosalie se me quedo mirando al igual que sentí la mirada de todo en mi.

-no estaba muy dañado, pudimos entrar a su sistema y fue así como nos dimos cuenta que mientras todo sucedía, uno de ellos iba hablando con alguien, tenemos el numero y creo que no te gustara nada.- musito Emmett ya que Rosalie había parado de hablar por un momento.

-¿lo han investigado?- esto empezaba a irritarme, no es como si fuera la primera vez que pasábamos por algo así, de hecho hemos pasado por cosas peores y ellos tenían esa cara solo por un estúpido número de teléfono.

-no fue necesario, mira el numero.- hablo Jacob tomando algo del escritorio y tendiéndolo hacia mí.

Tome el papel y cuando leí el numero supe a lo que se refería, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, eso era algo inusual, jamás en todo lo que llevo aquí había pasado algo así, mire a todos y ahora comprendí la cara que tenían, no es que tuviéramos miedo, si no que era sorprendente saber esto.

-¿y bien?- dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio que nos embargo por algunos segundos.

Empecé a analizar todo esto y ciertamente no podíamos hablar de esto, no aquí, sería algo peligroso, la organización tiene cámaras de seguridad y micrófonos ocultos por todos lados, ahora que sabíamos esto, dudo que alguien no intente interferirlos. Pasaron algunos segundos más hasta que hable:

-no podemos hablar esto aquí, vámonos.- todos asintieron y sin pensarlo tomaron sus cosas y nos dispusimos a salir de ahí.

Llegamos al estacionamiento lo más rápido que pudimos, Emmett y Jacob se fueron juntos y Jasper y Rosalie conmigo, nadie pregunto a donde iríamos, ni yo misma sabía bien a donde hasta que decidí que lo mejor sería ir a mi casa, conduje mientras que Emmett me seguía en su carro.

Llegamos a mi casa en menos de media hora, los últimos en entrar fueron Jacob y Emmett ya que se cercioraron que nadie nos estuviera vigilando o siguiendo.

-ahora tenemos una pista de quien puede ser el posible secuestrador, no sabemos si esta persona es la cabeza de todo o bien algún cómplice, solo sabemos que participa en el atentado hacia Cullen y desgraciadamente es uno de nosotros.- todos miraban y solo asentían.

-¿por qué no rastremos el numero? Nosotros no lo hicimos porque queríamos esperar tu decisión, tu mandas jefa, así podríamos saber fácilmente de quién es esa clave.- dijo Emmett con un tono medio burlón, miraba la situación y aun así bromeaba, bueno llevamos varios años en esto así que es normal que nada lo sorprenda. Por algunos minutos pensé un poco sus palabras y decidí que la forma más fácil no sería la mejor.

-no, la única forma de entrar al sistema es estando allá, y entrando directamente de las computadoras de la administración, si esta persona ya está enterada que sus cómplices murieron estará más alerta, no sabemos si sabe que nosotros llevamos ese caso y peor aún, no sé si tiene acceso a las cámara de la organización, si es así, las estará monitoreando constantemente y fácilmente se dará cuenta de lo que investigamos así que esa no es una opción.- tome la tarjeta en la que se encontraba el número de teléfono

-solo había una forma más rápida y sencilla de averiguar que agente está participando en el secuestro de Edward Cullen.- al decir su nombre un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome pensando unos segundos mas

-llamarlo directamente.- dijo Jacob sonriendo y mirándome como solo el sabia hacerlo, esa tensión que pensé que existiría después de su visita aquella noche ya no estaba, no me sentía incomoda con el aunque no estuviéramos en nuestro mejor momento, y fue aquí, en esta sala llena de agentes que son mis mejores amigos que decidí dejarlo pasar, tal vez ni él lo recordaba ya que se encontraba muy borracho.

-exacto, si lo llamamos directamente y corremos la suerte de que aun lo tenga con el aunque lo más probable es que si, podremos escuchar su voz y sabremos identificarlo.- todos se miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción, nosotros teníamos la mejor memoria de la organización y conocíamos a las personas que trabajaban en ella.

- ten.- musito Jasper mientras me extendía su celular

-no es seguro que marquen de sus teléfonos personales ni los que usamos como agentes, si solo quieres saber quién es, sin que el sepa que estamos detrás de todo esto puedes utilizar mi celular, lo compre apenas ayer, no le he dado el numero nuevo a nadie ni a rose.

-me parece una buena idea Jasper.- sonrió y cuando tome el celular se aparto de mi tomando su posición anterior.

Sin pensarlo empecé a marcar ese número de teléfono, cuando empezó a sonar pulse la tecla de alta voz, sonó una, dos , tres veces y nadie contestaba, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuche como esa persona contestaba:

-¿sí?

No lograba reconocer muy bien su voz así que nos quedamos en silencio mientras esa persona volvía hablar

-¿Quién demonios habla?

Esa voz! Esa maldita voz! , pulse la tecla para colgar y mire a mis compañeros, todos sabíamos quién era.


	11. ¡ATENCION!

**¡ATENCION!**

* * *

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada pido una disculpa por a ver abandonado mucho tiempo esta historia lo siento mucho y segundo, solo para informarles que la volveré a subir desde el inicio, algo en ella no me gusta, siento que faltan más cosas no dichas de los papás de Bella asi que la arreglare, no tardare mucho.

Mis planes son subir un capitulo diario hasta llegar al capítulo actual y de ahí ahora si partir con actualización cada semana, bueno, esto solo lo planee pero ustedes son mis lectoras y lectores así que necesito muchísimo su opinión

¿Qué piensan al respecto? ¿Les gustaría leer una versión mejorada? Espero que me puedan ayudar y me dejen un hermoso REVIEW con su opinión

Issie J's


End file.
